Another Step Closer To Insanity: Mad love
by sharkiegirl
Summary: [DISCONTINUED BUT STILL HERE] Modern AU: Ikana Asylum holds some of the most craziest criminals, how will Link, a newcomer to the asylum, cope exactly when a certain 'shadow' pays special attention to him? Dark Link x Link
1. Prolouge

Another Step Closer To Insanity

Prolouge

Ikana Asylum. Said to hold some of the most insane people of all time. Ikana Asylum was east of Clock Town, nearby an ancient castle. The asylum was surrounded by thick woodland and traveling to and from the asylum wasn't possible on foot. Most patients knew this, so didn't dare escape. But some patients were not as faithless, and escaped to cause havoc on the innocent Clock Town. But all of those who escaped, had their plans foiled by one woman: Zelda. A 'princess' heroine, who stopped evil along with six 'sages'. All these patients knew of them, since the seven sages were the reason why most of them were in the asylum.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know where Link is, you'll find out next Chapter XD But, yes... an Prolouge, oooooh... I'm not going to say what happens next Chapter (tee hee) but I will upload it very soon, probably in a hour's time lol. I don't even know if Dark Link x link is still alive in this place... oh well.

R&R are very much anticipated, but please be kind since this IS my first ever fic on here lol

Oh, and before I go... Whoever knows what I'm parodying here shall have a cookie :3


	2. Chapter One: First Day On The Job

Another Step Closer To Insanity

A/N: I do not own Zelda or Batman The Animated Series (where I got the idea from)

Chapter One: First day on the Job

I walked down the semi-grimy corridor, patients behind glass doing all sorts of things. I watched them, fascinated as I walked up to a red-haired doctor, who was going to show me around.

"Link Hyrulian, I'm Malon..." She greeted, shaking my hand professionally. I smiled,

"Hi, Malon..." And I forgot that I was meant to be formal to a fellow employee... ah well. We started walking, Malon ignoring the patients but I kept turning my head and looking everywhere.

"I have to admit," She said, "I didn't expect somebody as young as you to be looking to handle people here," She laughed slightly.

"Well, it took a lot of hard work... but I managed to get here," I replied, by ' a lot of hard work' I meant three years of schooling. Three nightmarish years.

"Why would you want to work here at such a young age? You've only 19, aren't you? I spent my last year working at a ranch before finding a place to handle with patients," Malon sounded curious.

"Extreme personalities just interest me... I think that with the right treatment, they can be cured. I didn't want to let any more people in Clock Town get hurt, so I filled an application the moment I left school!" I beamed, Malon frowned.

"I'll warn you right now," Malon stopped, standing nearby a man who kept kicking his wall.

"These people are hardcore psychotics! If you think it will be as easy to cure them as you say, think again!" I only heard half of her sentence, a patient in a cell near me was whistling a happy tune and was watching me.

I walked over, and he kept whistling until he 'spotted' me and stopped, smirking. He had red eyes and black hair, and was in the patient's uniform, a grey pair of trousers and a grey shirt. He winked at me, and Malon approached me.

"They eat people like you for breakfast," She warned, but a feeling was spreading warmth through my stomach. Malon rolled her eyes and walked off, her white dress bouncing as she walked.

Later on, I walked into my new office. A small note was in a glass jar on my desk, I got out the note:

'Come and talk to me some time

Love From Dark'

A small 'X' was placed at the bottom of the note, I gazed at the note in confusion. Was it from that man earlier? How did he get out of his cell? I folded the note and put it inside my white coat, I would have to ask him tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Chapter One is done! :3 I tried my best not to rip off the original dialouge, but sort of failed. Next Chapter, will have more Dark Link! Yay! :3 Oh, and I still don't know who half the characters should be in the batman universe lol, but I have a basic idea. Oh, and Link is around 19 (ish) in this fic, with Darkie being 19 as well. Malon is 20 , so is Zelda.

- THIS FIC'S PLOT WILL BECOME ORIGINAL NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!- (Is writing next chapter already lol)

That being said, I bid you readers adieu!


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting the Patients

Chapter Two: Meeting the Patients

After staring at the rose for a day, I started getting annoyed. I mean, how exactly did Dark (I assumed that he was one of the patients) actually get out of his cell, get into my office without a key and find a rose in a asylum! It seemed impossible, and I started to wonder if maybe it was a prank pulled on me by some other doctor or nurse here.

"Oh, you have an admirer, Link?" Saria, another nurse who I had befriended, giggled as I kept frowning at the rose. She had burst into my office with paperwork, probably for me, aw man.

"I don't know... it was just... here," I muttered, embarrassed, hiding the note since it would probably caused trouble somehow.

"Ah, okay!" Saria giggled more, making me flush more.

"Well, anyway! I'm here to teach you how we usually deal with patients around here, c'mon follow me," Saria smiled warmly, as if we were going on a picnic and not dealing with 'hardcore psychotics' as Malon had called them the day before.

We passed many cells, with many different cases for each one.

"This is Vaati... he keeps attempting to uh, 'take the light out of us'... we give him a torch and usually he's happy with that," Saria scratched her neck nervously, I peered in and saw a purple haired man sitting on the bed grumpily.

"Yeah right I'm happy with this dumb thing," He sarcastically grumbled, throwing the torch at the wall.

"Oh, and this is Zant... he has superhuman abilities, because of another patient here, but that is classified Link, even I don't know how," Saria shrugged. Zant walked over to me, breathing on the glass shallowly.

"You... Do you know the Princess?" He growled, and scarily enough he sounded like he was not in the cell.

"... Y-Yes... I mean, No! I mean..." I gulped as Saria watched carefully.

"I'm going to destroy her," Zant simply stated.

"... Not in that cell you will," Saria lazily retorted, dragging me off.

The tour carried on, and eventually (after walking past many uh, unusual patients) we walked up to the cell. The cell with...

"Dark. How are you today?" Saria politely asked, though she looked scared to death, I wondered why.

"Oh fine... and hello, Link," He beamed at me, rather unpleasantly though.

"H-Hello?" I choked out, he had somehow got out of there and gave me a rose.

"Well, Link. This is Dark... we don't really know much about him except for that he can be pretty dangerous at times, can't you, Dark?" Saria sighed at the patient.

"Who, me?" Dark gasped in mock-shock, "Why I never!" He added. Saria rolled her eyes as I stopped myself from snickering.

_C'mon, Link! Stay professional and on target! _I thought.

"Nice to know you find me funny. It puts a big smile on my face, see?" Dark smirked lazily, pushing his own cheeks into a smile. I tried, and failed, not to laugh. Saria dragged me off,

"Right. You're getting a slap for that," Saria tutted, lightly hitting my arm.

"FIGHT!" A patient shouted from their cell.

"No, no!" Saria turned to them and shook her head.

"Aww..." They replied.

"I shouldn't laugh, then?" I cringed.

"You shouldn't laugh," Saria nodded, "It just encourages him," She added.

"You do know I can hear you," Dark called out, Saria face-palmed.

After that almost uneventful day, I walked back to my office and did my boring paperwork on a patient I had to help for the next seven days. It was getting late and I my eyes grew heavy.

"I say we kidnap him," I bolted up at the voice.

"Hm... yeah," A gruff voice responded, I realised the lights were off and I paled as I saw a torch shining on me with a figure holding it. There was probably four figures.

"Well... grab him and make sure you don't wake him up," I pretended to be asleep, letting them roughly pull me out of my seat and tie my hands up loosely. I was carried out of my office quietly and then, as soon as we were near where Saria's office was I decided to yell for help. I breathed in...

"SARIA! YOU BETTER BE IN THERE! LINK'S GETTING KIDNAPPED!" Malon stopped me, running out of her shared office with another doctor and turning on the hallway lights. Thank goddesses half of us rarely ever went home at night.

"Argh!" Saria squealed, opening the door and hitting one of the patients in the face. I struggled out of my captures grip and shook my hands free,

"Ouch!" Malon had stomped on my captures foot.

"Link! Grab one, he's getting away!" Saria gasped, struggling to hold another patient. I ran to catch the person running away, and I was stopped by a massive black vine knocking me out of the way the moment I went down one hallway.

"Ah, ah, ahh," I heard a voice, and I passed out.


	4. Chapter Three: Escaping from the Patient

**(AN) Hey guys :3 Thank you loads for the comments + reviews! I'm so glad some people are reading this :D**

**School and stuff has been keeping me busy, but I'll keep trying to update ASAP, thanks for the mini-wait for this chapter. Oh, and I added a 'last time' summary of the last chaper for no apparent reason XD **

**To: LearningAutumn and DigiDestined77, I've made my chapters longer (I think) Feel free to tell me if you want me to extend them or keep 'em this length. I sorta suck at knowing how much to write ^_^'' Anyway, here is Chapter Three!  
**

(Last Time)

"SARIA! YOU BETTER BE IN THERE! LINK'S GETTING KIDNAPPED!" Malon stopped me, running out of her shared office with another doctor and turning on the hallway lights. Thank goddesses half of us rarely ever went home at night.

"Argh!" Saria squealed, opening the door and hitting one of the patients in the face. I struggled out of my capturers grip and shook my hands free,

"Ouch!" Malon had stomped on my capturers foot.

"Link! Grab one, he's getting away!" Saria gasped, struggling to hold another patient. I ran to catch the person running away, and I was stopped by a massive black vine knocking me out of the way the moment I went down one hallway.

"Ah, ah, ahh," I heard a voice, and I passed out.

Chapter Three: Escaping from the patients

I woke up in a cold room, with five faces staring at me, three familiar, two strangers. I was chained to a wall.

"I say we kill him," Zant smirked maliciously.

"Who cares about your opinion?" A red haired woman scowled, I knew her. Saria had introduced me to her earlier, she was a woman who used dark 'twilight' powers to allure men and make them do her bidding, that's why men weren't allowed near her properly. She was also probably the one who tripped me up earlier, since only she can summon random vines I think.

"Yeah, he'll only get us into trouble if he's dead," A red haired man with tanned skin nodded. I stared in confusion, what would they want ME for? I'm a useless newbie, right?

"Hm... his light burns me," Vaati announced, sitting in a chair away from me.

"Light? Oh please, he looks as innocent as me, right, kid?" Midna smirked. I gulped, if I said 'yes' I'd probably be forced to do something 'evil' but if I said 'no'... Midna would probably kill me.

"Ah, maybe he's a mute," Snickered a man wearing a purple mask, which I fount creepy, very creepy.

"Pfft, he wouldn't shut up when he saw me," Vaati scoffed. Midna simply stepped on his foot, and he gasped and cursed.

"OW! GODDESSES! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU PATHETIC MORTAL?" He yelped, I swallowed to stop myself from laughing. So that's who had their foot stepped on by Malon.

After that mini-drama, the patients (and the two other guys) decided to ask me things,

"So, kiddo... I heard on the grape vine that Dark is taking a certain interest in you," Midna smirked, the red haired man spluttered, choking on his drink (beer, I think).

"WHAT? KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW!" He gasped for breath.

"Oh, Ganny-Kins... stop being over-protective, Dark isn't your property, you know..." Midna chuckled darkly.

"... Heh... I think Ganny-Kins is Dark's property, actually," The guy with the purple mask snickered more.

"Shut up, Majora. Let this, child, answer the question," Zant coolly replied.

"Well excuse me, princess," Majora snickered.

"Link?" Midna gestured for me to talk.

"... I... uh, yes... maybe... he has..." I gulped, and flushed as the whole group burst out laughing, minus 'Ganny-Kins' and Midna, who merely stared.

"Wow, I was right," Midna mock-gasped, "Now, Link. Tell us, why?" She added.

"I... don't know," I truthfully stated, but none of them believed me.

"Oh, come on... we've being nice to you, the least you can do is tell the truth," Vaati scoffed at me, again.

"I-I am," I shuddered in slight fear as Midna's expression turned sour,

"Like hell you are, speak, runt," She lowly murmured.

"I really don't know!" I shook my head. The group burst into a mingle of threats, growling and death attempts (all for me, how lovely).

"Well, find out," Majora said, just before anyone else could say anything else.

"HOW?" I burst out, the group watched with dark amusement.

"How? Simple. We let you go, you find out. You come back," Majora calmly said, it was actually more eerie than him snickering,

"Newsflash, Majora. He's not one of us!" Midna huffed.

"He'll just run away, like the fool he is!" The red haired man agreed.

"... Hm. Not if I told him that I knew who Navi was," Majora stated, and that statement made me almost drop to the floor in shock. He knew Navi.

Navi was my adopted mother, who lived on the outskirts of Clock Town. She was a small, fragile but young woman, with blue hair and eyes. I hadn't spoken to her since last month, but we still were in contact through email. She was my only family.

"How do you...?" I gasped at Majora, who tapped his mask's nose.

"Let's just say I have two 'friends' who are close to her, don't fret, little Link. They won't lay a finger on her... myself on the other hand..." He cruelly smirked.

"Don't! Don't bring her into this! I'll do anything, just please...!" I broke my resolve, screw it if it costed me my life, or Clock Town, or the world, there was no way I'd let a creep like that anywhere near Navi.

"Good boy, now, follow my instructions carefully..." Majora smirked, with the group smirking and nodding in slight admiration at him.

I caught the bus back to the asylum, ready and armed with some lame excuse about how I got out of the four's clutches. My shoulders were heavy, and I could run away, but hey, Navi would die if I did, so what else could I do?

**(AN) (Yes there are two Author's Notes for this chapter :P) Ooh, drama! Dark will be appearing next chapter since he needs more love :3 Until then, stay tuned!  
**


	5. Chapter Four: I had a bad day?

**(AN) I am so sorry guys for the long wait! TT^TT A lot of stuff has been happening the past few days/weeks: i got sick, homework etc etc. Sorry for keeping you lot waiting for ages -.-'' Anyway! I bring to thee Chapter Four!**

(Last Time)

"Don't! Don't bring her into this! I'll do anything, just please...!" I broke my resolve, screw it if it costed me my life, or Clock Town, or the world, there was no way I'd let a creep like that anywhere near Navi.

"Good boy, now, follow my instructions carefully..." Majora smirked, with the group smirking and nodding in slight admiration at him.

I caught the bus back to the asylum, ready and armed with some lame excuse about how I got out of the four's clutches. My shoulders were heavy, and I could run away, but hey, Navi would die if I did, so what else could I do?

Chapter Four: I had a bad day?

At the main gates were the guards who usually stopped intruders (but weren't exactly trained very well when the patients were escaping). I glanced at them tiredly,

"Oh! Mister Link! You're okay?" One gasped, I nodded slowly, my thoughts jumbled from what had happened to me merely yesterday. I was going to go to Navi... but they would know, they'd be suspicious. Something told me that Majora had friends in high places, or eyes everywhere, which terrified me.

"Are you okay? You look nervous," I jumped at the sound of the guard's voice, and gulped.

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm fine!" I lied unconvincingly. They either bought it or just gave up on asking, since they shrugged and let me pass. I trudged up to the front of the metallic and armoured building, it suddenly felt more imposing than when I first came here.

I was swarmed with the press, who were at the asylum. Saria fussed over me, and Malon practically beat me up from 'scaring her half to death'.

"Link, are you okay, hon? Did they do anything to ya?" Malon asked, at my lack of response to the things everyone was saying to me. My eyes went wide at the question, one of Majora's instructions entered my mind.

"_You tell them of our little agreement and whereabouts and she'll die. Of course... you're the only possible lead they have to us so we'll point the finger at you if things go wrong, so don't start some crap about being framed," _Majora's voice snarled inside my head.

"Uh... they just tied me up... but I escaped..." I lied easily.

"Do you know where they are, Link?" Saria eagerly asked. Of course I did, the old ice-cream factory, a few miles from the city centre. I shook my head, not that they could know that piece of information.

"Ah... okay, Link... thanks for telling us all you know, anyway," Saria shrugged, making guilt shift into my stomach as she ushered the press away. I slipped away into my office, a folded up note awaiting me on the desk.

Settling down and turning on my faded ceiling lamp, I unfolded the note hastily, urgent to know who wrote it and what it said. I soon fount out.

_Link, I need to talk to you. I know what's happening, don't worry. _

_Meet me at my cell at midnight, bring a flash-light. I'm pretty sure you need me for something, hmm? _

_From Dark_

_P.S: If you don't come I'll be very sad :( _

Something told me that the last part was mocking me, since there was a small scrawl that looked suspiciously like: 'Haha, Just Kidding!' by the 'P.S'. I glanced at my clock: 23:30. Just how long had I been back at the asylum? I sighed, resting my head on my desk and slowly dropping off into a snooze. There was no point in going back to my almost abandoned apartment (which I shared with a friend of mine called Darunia), so I decided to have a nap on my desk.

At twenty minutes past midnight I crept to Dark's cell, the light wasn't on. I tapped the glass in an attempt of getting Dark's attention, switching on a flash-light.

"Dark!" I hissed.

"Ah... Hello, Link," The raven haired man smirked, his face close to the glass like mine, hadn't it been for the glass we'd be able to feel each-other's breaths.

"What do you want, Dark?" I asked, keeping my voice low in case I woke anyone.

"Well, your phone number would be quite nice, but..." Dark grinned, making me flush in embarrassment for some reason, maybe it was his tone of voice.

"Seriously, Dark," I mumbled almost shyly. How unprofessional, self. Ah well.

"Seriously? Hm... well, for one thing I want to know who kidnapped you... their names, please," It was an order rather than a suggestion.

"Why?" I asked, since I was apparently meant to be the one in charge (according to my boss, Rauru, who owned this asylum).

"Why? Because I need to know, that's why," Dark simply put, snickering at my frown.

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Dark, Why?"

"Because,"

"Dark!"

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to," He stubbornly said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"But... oh, forget it. You're a hopeless case, Mister Dark..." I tutted, but a smile snuck onto my face. I felt like I was playing some game with him.

"Well, tell this hopeless case who kidnapped you," Dark urged. I sighed,

"Fine. Midna, Majora, Vaati, Zant and er, Ganny-Kins," I said, not really knowing if Ganny-Kins was a nickname or the guy's real name. I felt almost sorry for him if his real name was Ganny-Kins.

After a brief silence. Dark slapped a palm to his head.

"Damn it," He cursed, "Ganon... did he hurt you? At all?" He suddenly asked, something shining in his eyes, something dangerous. I blinked,

"Well, uh, I think he wanted to kill me... b-but... wait! Midna said you... you had a 'certain interest' in me! What does she mean by that?" I crossed my arms, like a angry girl but oh well, I wasn't letting myself be thrown around without getting answers to some things. Dark smirked, his eyes staring into mine.

"Mm, no idea... I just find you so much more better than the other doctors, I feel like I can relate to you more," Coming from anybody else, that would have been sincere. But from Dark it sounded more like a joke, or a lie, or both. I decided to walk off,

"In fact, maybe I could tell you certain secrets about myself..." That stopped me. I turned around, his face darkened suddenly.

"So it's true, then? Information on me or your darling mumsy gets it? Am I right? Missed any details?" He scowled.

"Dark... why... why do you even care?" I sighed.

"Why? Well, it's a plot involving me, of course I should care!" He grumbled.

"Of course," I murmured, feeling disappointed about something I couldn't think of. Dark's face seemed to read my thoughts better than what I could,

"Oh, and they'll kill you afterwards anyway... and I can't have that, can I?" He smiled 'innocently'.

"You'd just find some other newbie to bully," I childishly replied.

"Yes, but they wouldn't be as amusing as you, Link," Dark chuckled.

"... whatever," Was his response from me, though my face was bright red.

After he admired my red face for a few seconds, he spoke.

"Hm... anyway," He seemed amused, "How about I help you?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, I perked up once more.

"H-How?" I gasped, how exactly could he do anything in a cell with no way of getting out... ? Oh, wait. He can get out of his cell, can't he?

"Easy. I tell you fake crap, they buy it and..." He started.

"But, Dark! They'll know!" Fear engulfed me,

"Shut up, idiot," He grunted, irritation flashing through his eyes.

"S-Sorry," I looked down, "I'm just..." Scared. Terrified. Petrified. Shaking in my uniform. About to lose my sanity. All of the above.

"Just?" Dark gazed at me lazily.

"Nothing," I sighed for the thousandth time that day, like I could tell him, a patient, I was scared.

"You're scared, aren't you? Wimp," He snickered.

"Dark, this is someone from my family they're threatening!" I stopped myself from yelling at him angrily, it would only encourage him to be more annoying. He smirked,

"Oh, your expression is just too precious... you look like a kicked puppy," He trailed his fingers lazily on the glass.

"Dark," I lowly muttered.

"Calm down, dear. It's a commercial," He chuckled, I glared at him slightly. He chuckled, then stopped and seriously looked me in the eye.

"Link, whatever they do, I'll unleash a hundredfold, got that?" He said and then turned away from me, out of the flash-light's range. That was my que to leave, with a million thoughts and fears rushing through my head.

**(AN 2) Yes, this is a short chapter, I know ^^'' The next one should be hopefully longer hehe (and this time I won't keep you waiting for a while) Oh, and just in case you didn't know, the: 'Calm down, dear' part is from a very funny commercial on TV I saw once, I just had to use it :P **

**R&R, and you have full permission to complain about the time it took to update if you want XD  
**


	6. Chapter Five: It's the Princess!

**(AN) Ughhhh... Revision... Exams... Mind... Failing... Raaaarrr...Yep! That's my excuse for these late-chapters _'' Even though I take my exams next year, they (The School) dump a LOT of crap on me! -is irritated- Anyway! After much editing and thinking, I've moved the story along. ^_^ **

**Oh, and to my reviwers from last chappie: **

**LearningAutumn: Yeah, that ad was aired in England... we have a weird sense of humor lol**

**Iluyusha: I dunno XD **

**And here eez the chapter, enjoy!  
**

(Last Time)

"Oh, your expression is just too precious... you look like a kicked puppy," He trailed his fingers lazily on the glass.

"Dark," I lowly muttered.

"Calm down, dear. It's a commercial," He chuckled, I glared at him slightly. He chuckled, then stopped and seriously looked me in the eye.

"Link, whatever they do, I'll unleash a hundredfold, got that?" He said and then turned away from me, out of the flash-light's range. That was my que to leave, with a million thoughts and fears rushing through my head.

Chapter Five: Did I just see a princess walk by?

I hit my head on the desk, with a groan of frustration. I had a week to give those... those evil criminals... information on Dark, but I barely had any! I opened my cabinet and pulled out the box I kept Dark's notes in. For reference. Nothing else. Honest. A few new ones had appeared since that meeting with him on that quiet Tuesday night. But they weren't anything interesting, just: 'Ganon smells' and 'Kick Zant in the face, I dare you,'. He was as annoyed with them as what I was. Whenever I'd pass him, he'd mouth: 'Okay?' and I'd nod. It was highly strange to experience him, of all people, asking about my safety. I hummed in thought, putting the notes back for reference, just in case I ever did get his case, that's the only reason, I am not lying, honestly.

Seriously I'm not.

Eventually I finished my large pile of paperwork (A report on my latest patient, Ingo's, behaviour. He kept saying he was 'Luigi' and speaking in Italian as per usual). After that I heard a knock on the door, it was Saria.

"Link! Link! You're never going to believe this!" She excitedly smiled.

"What?" I blinked, we were having a day off? Paper-work was to be abolished? The Asylum's inhabitants had lost their insanity?

"The PRINCESS OF DESTINY, Link! She's here! And! She's fount one of those escaped patients!" Saria beamed.

"What? The ones who kidnapped me?" I gasped, does that mean my nightmare was over? Was everything safe now?

"Yup! She's got Ganondorf!" Saria beamed, I paled. That wasn't good, that was bad. Especially since Dark had a grudge against him now. And Majora was still on the loose. I pushed past her gently,

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Link, I don't think you should..." Saria bit her lip.

"Is he near Dark? Anywhere near?" I mentally punched myself at how protective that sentence sounded.

"Um... he's across the cell from Dark... why?" Saria tilted her head.

"Dark has a grudge against him," I blurted out, Saria looked suspicious.

"How do you know? You barely talk to that patient... do you?" I swallowed a lump in my throat, I was going to get accused of stealing a patient from it's rightful doctor if I wasn't careful.

"... I... when I was kidnapped. I heard him say: 'Dark really hates me'. So... uh, that's how I know," I spoke, making it up on the spot. It wasn't technically a lie, Ganon DID talk about Dark... but, he never mentioned any hatred between them. Saria looked sceptical, but shrugged.

"Okay... well... we'll see how they get along when social time happens," Saria stated. Social time was when the patients were let out to socialise, since most got bored in their cell all the time. Dark and Ganon in the same room wasn't a good combination, I felt it in my bones.

Me and Saria stood in the hallway for some bizarre reason, talking about random things like our hobbies. That stopped when a woman walked over. It was the princess of destiny. Saria squeaked in surprise and regained her professional composure. The princess smiled nobly,

"I would like to speak with Doctor... hm, Link, is it?" She politely requested. I nodded, knowing that this was probably to do with that kidnapping that happened what seemed like ages ago. She walked into my office and I followed, I gave Saria a apologetic look (since she was missing out on all the vital information) and closed the door.

She sat on the barely-used visitors chair in front of my desk,

"Now. Doctor Link," She began. I nodded, I decided to keep speaking at a minimum to avoid saying something dumb. This lady was around a million places higher up than me. It was scary to think I had to talk with her. Although I hate to admit being scared.

"A few weeks ago you were kidnapped, correct?" I nodded again. She leaned back, a pensive look on her face, she also crossed her trouser-clad legs.

"Well. Ganondorf, the one I captured, told me to tell you that a certain 'deal' is still on," Her blue eyes narrowed, and I felt that she had put me on her enemy list after hearing that from Ganondorf. I looked down in thought. If I told her, would Majora know? He might work it out.

"What deal is this, doctor?" She asked, and I stared at the floor in a deep mental debate.

"Doctor Link?" She asked again, after a few minutes of silence. I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"What would you do if I said that a certain patient here had something to do with it?" I muttered, just so she could hear me. I expected to see her face get more suspicious, or angry, but she smiled.

"I knew it," She beamed.

"You knew what?" I asked, curious.

"You work here, right? So you can learn things about the patients, whether you actually work with them or not. Well, those people who kidnapped you despise a patient called Dark... at least, I think they do. Anyway, they need information on his weaknesses, in order to 'take him down', and you, like most doctors here, are the key to that information," She smartly leaned back. I blinked,

"Why do they hate him?" I asked, Dark didn't seem THAT bad to me... The princess's eyebrow rose.

"He has done many irritable and dangerous things... he typically forges a relationship with his victims and leaves them in trouble. I believe that's what has happened with your kidnappers, and although it may seem understandable for them to hate him, it's not proper justice to kill him," I picked words out of her sentence bitterly: 'Forges' 'Relationship' 'Victims' 'Trouble' 'Hate'. I pushed down a strange, horrible feeling in my stomach and chest.

"Okay, what should I do about the deal? Majora said he'd kill my Foster Mother," I asked quietly, knowing she'd have a solution. From what I'd seen she was practically a miracle-worker.

"I'll handle it, Doctor Link. From what I can tell by your reactions to my information you've been dragged through enough drama," She smiled , amused, and with that stood up.

"Thanks," I stiffly said. She walked out and closed the door. I slammed my forehead on the desk, why didn't I get it sooner? I was just another pawn in Dark's game.

I wandered around the asylum, after a boring session with 'Luigi' (Ingo). The patients' social time ended a few minutes ago, luckily Ganondorf was too beaten up by the princess to leave his cell. That sounded horrible, I know, but he sort of deserved it. I felt two eyes watching me, I turned around and I almost died of shock. It was typical of me to walk to HIS cell without thinking.

"Hey, Link," Dark smirked. I narrowed my eyes,

"What is it?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Any form of respect for him had died the moment the princess told me his ways.

"Hmph, can't I say hello? I thought we were friends," I scoffed at that mock-innocent tone.

"Friends? You are a mental patient and I am a doctor that treats people like you, no other relation is allowed," I stated.

"Ah... has that stupid princess gave you 'the talk' then? Am I using you? Am I a horrible monster? Oh, the stories she spreads about me... Pfft, and to think I wanted to be friends with her," He smirked, that sentence being a obvious lie. My face softened,

"Dark... you..." I shook my head, and removed myself from the situation and from him.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and I was sent home shortly before dinner-time at the asylum. Darunia bear-hugged me.

"Brother! I thought you'd gotten killed!" He grinned, referring to me as 'brother' like he always did (though we've not related).

"I've been emailing you everyday!" I laughed.

"I thought that was the asylum pretending to be you," Darunia joked. I laughed again.

"How long you off for?" He asked me curiously.

"Oh, all week... since I've been working overtime..." I shrugged,

"... yeah, more like living there... they probably kicked you out for a week since you were being a free-loader," Once again, I laughed.

"They probably noticed the rise in utility bills and traced it to me," I sniggered.

"Well, I bet one patient over there just flicks the lights on and off,"

"Trust me, that's the only decent entertainment they have," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't tell me. They have a TV with old people channels?" I nodded, and Darunia's face looked sorry, "Those poor souls," I agreed. And then we ate dinner, with Darunia's 'rock cakes' as dessert. It was nice whilst it lasted.

**(AN 2) You gotta hate those old-people shows... well, if you're Darunia and Link you do -facepalms- R&R if you want to **

**Ohh, and a big thank you to all you who are following and reviewing this story...~ **


	7. Chapter Six: The Festival

**(AN) Thank you for your patience :D  
**

**It's finally here, though... Chapter 6 ^_^ And there's a few new characters in this one :D  
**

(Last Time)

"Well, I bet one patient over there just flicks the lights on and off,"

"Trust me, that's the only decent entertainment they have," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't tell me. They have a TV with old people channels?" I nodded, and Darunia's face looked sorry, "Those poor souls," I agreed. And then we ate dinner, with Darunia's 'rock cakes' as dessert. It was nice whilst it lasted.

Chapter Six: The Festival of Time

Navi had not been hassled all week, although her two neighbours: Tatl and Tael were apparently took into questioning for 'some reason' (They were probably recognised as Majora's accomplices by the police).

"They always seemed nice to me," Navi shrugged.

"Well, people can pretend to be nice," I shrugged back.

_Dark pretends to be nice... _The thought slipped into my head.

"I wouldn't say that's true, Link... more like: People pretend to be cruel and horrible though at heart they can be as nice as you and me," Navi smiled, I didn't get it.

"Huh?" I felt like a child again, Navi always confused me as a child with her 'wise sentences'.

"What I mean is, there's good in everyone... some just bury it deeper than others," She wisely nodded.

"Oh..." I half-believed her, my mind traitorously going back to Dark, what if there was _good_ in _him_...?

"Yup... There is at least some good within a person. Except for the income tax man down the street... he's just pure evil," Navi added, grinning. The wise and serious atmosphere was broken at that statement. I laughed with her. We switched our conversation from a serious one to a normal, happy one.

Darunia stretched back in his chair, we were watching TV.

"Hey, Link... guess what's happening in three days?" He asked, excited.

"Uh... I'm getting a pay-rise?" I blinked, confused. Darunia chuckled,

"As if that's likely, brother... guess again," He grinned, I stuck my tongue out, I was a mature physiological therapist! Why wouldn't I get a pay-rise? I guessed again,

"Hmm... it's somebody's birthday?" Darunia shook his head.

"Link, Hello! The Festival of Time! The ancient tradition! The festival where cute girls run around in cute costumes!" He face-palmed. I gasped.

"It's here ALREADY?" It didn't seem like yesterday I sat in Physiological School, laughing and reading Darunia's comments on the last festival.

"Yes! And guess what? ZELDA is gonna announce the clock tower's opening!" I grinned at Darunia's glee. He loved Zelda... a fashion model and actress who was the city's local celebrity, since she was rich. Call me crazy but she sort of resembled the princess of destiny... then again... I don't know.

"Yeah, Darunia... I know you want to marry her," I grinned,

"Pfft! That lovely lady marry an old rock like me? Oh, brother... she's more of your type... that is, if you liked girls," He teased. He fount out ages ago that I didn't feel romantically attracted to women. He was pretty nice about it, except for the occasional joke.

"I admit she is quite, er, pretty," I chuckled.

"Wow... I'm never gonna hear that sentence ever again... haha, just kidding, Link... so, you goin' to the festival?" He asked.

"Well, since I missed it last year... yeah..." I nodded, beaming.

"Cool, brother! Me, Nabooru and Ruto are going, you in?" Darunia grinned, trust him to surround himself with tough girls... Nabooru was an expert in karate and sword fighting, and Ruto... well, she was terrifying.

"I thought they don't believe in the ancient festival..." I blinked, last time I checked, Ruto would work backstage for the music in the festival and Nabooru would stay at home and relax.

"Ruto does, because you do," I cringed at that, she obsessed over me, just like Dar... like nobody. Nobody important anyway.

"And Nabooru said she wants to find a boyfriend there," Darunia laughed.

"She would..." I laughed back.

"Oh, Na thinks everywhere is a place to hook-up, and her sisters... I admire their spunk, although her sisters can be annoying," Darunia frowned, he didn't like Nabooru's family, and neither did I... they were... creepy, to an extent. I'll leave it at that.

As the festival drew near, stores were selling masks (a key element to the festival was to prance around with mask's on... which is weird but I'm not going to question my ancestors). I walked into into one store, and saw a familiar face.

"Saria!" I beamed.

"Oh, hi Link!" She noticed me, though she looked jumpy.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled curiously.

"O-Oh... just... buying some things..." She stuttered.

"Masks? I haven't bought one yet... then again me and Navi usually make them ourselves... heh... Say, Saria... are you okay? You look... I dunno, pale," I frowned, she did look ill.

"... Well... at the asylum... Dark... he... well, he won't... basically he won't shut up..." Saria sighed, massaging her head.

"Won't shut up?" I blinked, "What won't he stop talking about?" I asked. Saria flushed, fidgeting,

"Uh... y-you..." I gaped.

"M-Me? What about m-me?" I let the stutter fall out, since I was shocked. What was Dark saying about ME, of all people?

"Well, he keeps saying that we've scared you away... that you 'hate' him now that 'the princess told you that'... Um... I don't understand personally... and I shouldn't really have told you..." Saria coughed. I feigned confusion, since it would lead to an awkward conversation and probably getting fired if I told Saria how me and Dark were treating each-other like friends. Which wasn't allowed.

"I don't know either, Saria," I sighed.

"Ah... well... pretend I never told you," Saria shrugged.

"I've um, got to get some groceries now... seeya," I coughed nervously.

"Seeya, Link," Saria awkwardly replied.

The festival came round sooner than what I thought, the three days flew by. Me and Navi put on our masks and did the old annual ritual of scaring Darunia, like every year, Darunia yelped and fell over. You'd think after six years he'd grow a resistance to it... but obviously not.

"Does he do that every year?" Nabooru snickered, walking into my apartment's hallway. I went beetroot at her skimpy outfit. Did she have any shame?

"Every year," Navi nodded, blinking at the outfit with distaste. I heard a shriek and before I knew it my head had hit the ground, and a blue haired girl was hugging my chest.

"OH MY GODDESSES! NA! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME MY LINKIE-POO WAS HERE!" The blue-haired girl huffed. Navi shot me a 'you poor thing' look, Ruto was lying on top of me, wearing skimpy clothes like Nabooru. I almost vomited. Almost.

The crowds were insane, literally, within minutes of entering the crowds with my group, I had lost them. I looked around, and fireworks boomed in the sky, signalling the clock tower's opening.

"Excuse me, sorry... excuse me..." I pushed past people. Zelda had begun her speech but I was too busy looking for Navi and the others. I stopped when Zelda went silent, and a loud evil cackle ripped across the cool air. A cackle that I remembered, Majora.

The crowd began screaming as a strange purple cloud surrounded us, and slowly, fear clouded into my head. I pushed frantically past the panicking crowd, and I luckily got out of the purple smoke cloud. I saw the masked man atop the clock tower, with Zelda in a fighting stance.

"Oh, look... a little boy got out of the crowd!" I saw Majora point to me, his silhouette in a victorious pose. Zelda's shadow turned, she was probably looking at me as well.

"Majora... if you dare touch that man I will not hesitate to hurt you," I faintly heard from her, her microphone was now on the floor. And it was very hard to hear from all the screaming from the crowds, who looked like they were going through a terrible nightmare.

"Oh, go on then... go change into your little heroine outfit... go get your little friends... Oh wait, they've in the crowds and crying about their worst fear! Hahahaha!" I shivered, Majora was scary, I'll admit. I barely heard Zelda, since I saw Navi fall out of the crowd.

"Navi!" I gasped, running over.

"Link... I'm okay... that gas made me see my worst fear... I'm okay now..." She shakily replied. I helped her off the concrete floor, and she dusted herself off. There was a small silence, and then a large black vine lunged at us, I managed to push us both out of the way. On the vine stood Midna.

"Link! Darling! You never did report back, did you, hon? Well, well... a deals a deal..." She shot a vine at Navi, who managed to roll out of it's path.

"Leave her alone!" I growled. Another branch ripped out of the concrete floor, missing Navi by inches. I heard fighting from the clock tower as well. I stood in front of Navi, in a protective way. Navi hissed,

"Link! Don't kill yourself for me!" She scolded. I ignored her.

"Oh? You want to die as well? But Dark will be so sad..." Midna mocked, suddenly, I watched a familiar face kick Midna in the stomach, sending her flying off the branch and onto the floor.

"Ruto?" I blinked.

"You leave my baby alone! You horrible woman!" Ruto pouted at the angry redhead on the floor.

"Why you little...!" Midna was stopped by yet another familiar face appearing out of the smoke cloud, Zant.

"MIDNA! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CLOAK!" He smacked her, it was a girly slap.

"What? What are you talking about, you stupid pig!" Midna huffed. Me, Navi and Ruto started to creep away, we walked into a vine.

"My cloak! You stole it and ripped it up! My worst fear! How could you?" Zant glared at Midna, who sighed in frustration.

"We've meant to be killing these idiots! Not discussing your 'worst fear'! And I never ripped up your cloak, you've wearing it you buffoon!" She smacked him on the face, and he glared.

"YOU LIE! YOU LI... Oh, Oh Holy Twilight... I AM wearing my cape... how did that...?" He blinked, by now me and the other two were out of sight. I heard Midna growl,

"YOU IDIOT! They've gotten away!" She hollowed.

We ran as fast as possible, Ruto holding my arm.

"Do you know where the others are?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Where are they, Ruto?" Navi asked, running alongside us. Ruto looked ahead,

"Over... there..." She was out of breath, and pointed at the clock tower. We stopped at the doors of the clock tower. Saria was at the doors, along with Nabooru, Darunia and two strangers.

"Ruto... you fount them!" Nabooru sighed in relief. A woman budged at the door,

"Who are these two?" She asked.

"This is Link... he works at the asylum... and that's his guardian... Navi..." Darunia explained, pushing against the door with her.

"Well... help us please!" The woman asked, and so me and Navi, like everyone else, pushed against the door, which opened after a few seconds. Vaati lay on the floor, it looked like we'd just knocked him out with the door.

"He's unconscious," A blonde blinked with their visible red eye.

"Indeed he is, Sheik," The woman dryly said.

"Link, you stay here with Navi and Saria... we'll be right back," Nabooru told me, like I was a child. I nodded slowly,

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping the princess," The woman curtly said before running into the clock tower with the others.

After around half an hour, the smoke was clearing and the crowds were lying on the floor asleep, writhing as if having a bad nightmare. Saria averted her eyes from them,

"Saria... is Zelda... the princess?" I asked. She looked at me, nodding. Navi beamed,

"I had a feeling!" She smiled.

"Please! Don't tell anyone! She needs to live a double-life for her safety! And if she isn't safe the whole of Clock City may be destroyed!" Saria urgently blurted out. We both nodded,

"We won't tell anyone," We agreed.

"Are you all sages as well?" Navi asked, Saria nodded reluctantly.

"Yes... we all fount out Zelda's identity... so she asked if we wanted to help her... it was either that or have our memories wiped..." She explained.

"Wait, that ain't gonna happen to us, is it?" Navi blinked, I bit my lip, maybe forgetting everything that had happened to me was a good idea.

"No... As long as you don't tell anyone," Saria shrugged. We sat in a few minutes of silence, hesitantly listening to curses from Majora and the others above us. It sounded like a struggle up there.

"is there a way we can help?" I asked after wincing at a loud crack.

"We sit here, if Vaati wakes up we have to knock him out again... he's dangerous," Saria calmly replied.

"Okay," I shrugged.

Around fifteen minutes after that the princess and the group returned, carrying the masked man, who was unconscious. Saria got up, pulled out a phone and dialled a number the moment she saw them.

It was awkward, watching a struggling Vaati and limp Majora be put into the van, the van that took them back to Ikana Asylum.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Saria," I coughed, the crowds had woken up and dispersed merely minutes ago. Saria nodded,

"See you tomorrow, Link," With that, she closed the doors on the two criminals, got into the van and it drove away.

"Impa... where are the two other patients?" Darunia asked the woman, she sighed.

"I don't know, Darunia... they seemed to run away the moment Majora was caught..."

"Typical criminals," Sheik must have frowned, judging by the tone of the statement. They walked off with Zelda, who showed no interest in me and Navi.

I blinked at how my friends acted like it never happened, Navi seemed confused as well. But we didn't comment. I just merely spent the last few hours of my vacation fighting off the overly-affectionate Ruto. Tomorrow I had to go back to the asylum, only this time with the people who kidnapped me... great.

**(AN 2) Poor Link. Well,** **R&R if you want. And next chapter you'll probably get to see Dark again :D  
**


	8. Chapter Seven:Back to the old grinestone

**(AN) -facepalms- Sorry this took so long to publish... I ran out ideas to move the plot -facepalms- But... I have it now ^_^ Anyway, thank you to anyone new who has added this story/is following this fanfic, it's really appreciated! :3** **So, without further ado... Chapter 7 :D**

(Last Time)

I blinked at how my friends acted like it never happened, Navi seemed confused as well. But we didn't comment. I just merely spent the last few hours of my vacation fighting off the overly-affectionate Ruto. Tomorrow I had to go back to the asylum, only this time with the people who kidnapped me... great.

Chapter Seven: Back to the old grindstone...

I sleepily got up, and I glanced at the clock, mystified by its blinking red numbers... 7... 7... 7:00AM... Wait.

"Argh! I'm late!" I yelped, kicking the green sheets off me and changing into my clothes. I ran downstairs, Darunia was asleep on the table with cereal on his face.

"Seeya, Darunia!" I said, closing the door behind me and running to the bus stop. A whole half an hour late... this wasn't going to look good on my pay-check.

I was three quarters of an hour late as I passed the foreboding asylum gates, Malon stood waiting for me.

"Link! You're late!" She sighed.

"Sorry... I overslept..." I faked a yawn for good measure. Malon giggled,

"That yawn was so fake!" She saw right through my plot.

"Yup... sure was, anyway... am I doing the usual chat with Ingo?" I asked.

"Nope, today you have a new patient," Malon stated.

"Who?" I blinked, and thought: 'Please don't be Vaati or Majora,' over and over again, until she said:

"Well, his name is Tingle... and he's obsessed with fairies... their doesn't seem to be much wrong with him, but... he almost kidnapped a poor little girl since he thought she was a fairy," She explained. I breathed in relief, but then blinked at her explanation.

"Fairies? Weird guy, much..." I spoke aloud, Malon frowned.

"That's funny coming from you, Mr. I must get my paperwork finished before 9:00PM..." I winced, how did she know that weird habit I had?

"Uh... I'll go... now," I was weirded out. Malon laughed her head off as I walked off.

Tingle got up and rushed to the door,

"Are you a fairy? Can you let me out, mister fairy boy?" He happily asked. I blinked,

"No, Mr... Uh, Tingle... I'm Link, your doctor," I spoke.

"Oh... so you're not a fairy, koo-limpah?" Tingle frowned.

"I'm not," I agreed.

We had a civilised conversation, and after an hour or so Tingle had more or less told me his long and uneventful life story. I wondered how people could actually become insane. As I went back to my office, I passed Majora, and I shivered the moment he spoke in his quiet but mad voice.

"Hm... So you survived?" Majora spoke from his cell as I walked near, fighting back the impulse to run, I walked to his cell, I couldn't run away. I needed to talk with him. Or else he'll see me as a coward.

"Of course I did," I stated.

"Pity... you've gonna have to watch Dark die..." Majora was smirking from behind that mask, I could feel it.

"... Why do you hate him?" I asked suddenly, the question springing out.

"Hm... he broke my mask, I had to get this one..." Majora idly stated. My eyes narrowed, how stupid could...?

"A mask? You want to kill him because he broke your _mask_?" I glared at him, but quickly went back to a formal stare when he chuckled darkly.

"Mm... no... not just that, he was also hogging my spotlight... being more of a pain to that so-called princess than myself... the best way to get rid of rivalry is to kill them, yes?" Majora sounded amused. So, Majora wanted to kill Dark because... because Dark caused more trouble for Zelda? Majora was weird.

"No, it isn't the best way," I sighed, walking away from the idiot.

At social time, I expected all hell to break loose, but it didn't. Instead, I actually heard Dark and Ganondorf talking from a empty hallway with empty cells.

"Okay, so you don't want to harm me... but you've in a group that wants to kill me... you're crazy, old guy," Dark dryly stated. I hid from the two talking patients.

"I'm here to warn you, be considerate, brat!" Ganondorf huffed.

"Consider the considerate mode switched 'on'," Dark replied, grinning.

"... Why on earth did I adopt you of all people?" Ganondorf sighed. I blinked, he adopted Dark? Just how old _is _Ganondorf? And how could he adopt Dark? Millions of questions raced in my head, but quickly disappeared, I had no chance of finding out the answers to my questions.

"Because I was so cute and fluffy as a kid?" Dark sarcastically stated, "Now, warn me," He added.

"Right, the group have a plan, a damn good one as well... they've going to take over the asylum and then kill you," The red haired male said. Dark's laughter rung down the hallway,

"You're kidding me! That's their 'big plan'? Haha... I'd like to see them try, especially with half of the staff! Goddesses... they'd get murdered! Haha... get outta here, old guy!" Dark snickered. Ganon sighed,

"They've done it before, Dark. And well, if they do take over this place again and kill you... Don't say I didn't warn you..." He shrugged, walking away from my hiding spot and going down another corridor. I was about to walk away, when Dark said:

"Take over the asylum, eh? They've all got a few screws loose, eh, Link?" Crap. He had noticed me. I had no choice but to face him.

He stood with his right hand on his hip, gazing at me in boredom.

"Where were you, anyway?" He asked, "I've been shoving notes under your office door all week," He looked irritated.

"I was on vacation, and what is with the notes?" I huffed, probably some stupid plot to use me...

"Notes are beautiful and majestic things," He said as if it was obvious, I almost took that statement seriously, until: "And it's the easiest way to annoy you," He added, sticking out his tongue and grinning.

"Hm, I bet it's fun, huh? Annoying me? Using me..." I was stopped mid-rant by him glaring daggers.

"Ignore the bullcrap the woman says," He grunted.

"Why? Worried your plan will be stopped?" I crossed my arms, thinking I'd won the upper-hand in our miniature battle.

"Trust me, I am... but it's not the plan you've thinking about, I'm not using you," He gently said. I flushed, scoffing,

"You've just saying that so I don't get suspicious!" I accused.

"Nope! What could I accomplish from using you, eh? Well, I guess I could make you kiss..." I blinked, face white, "... Saria," He grinned.

"Ew, I don't like her like that," I blurted out, slapping myself at my girly tone. Dark seemed to find what I just said hilarious.

"Ew, the thought is making me sick, girl's totally have cooties," Dark mocked my tone of voice. I tried to keep in the small laugh but failed. He grinned, carrying on,

"Oh my goddesses... I'm totally gonna get outta here soon if you bring that lipstick near me, it's totally not my shaaaddeeee," He did a high-pitched voice, I snickered more, I couldn't help it.

"Do you wanna go out for luncchh, Link... I've just been shopping for shoes and I'm hungry... Can I have some money, Link-Honey?" He chuckled a bit.

"Money, Link-honey? Was that meant to rhyme?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"If I said that was meant to rhyme, will you stand here for some more time?" Dark replied back easily.

"Yes, okay... whatever," I rolled my eyes, "At least if I don't get my paperwork done, I can blame you," I added, chuckling.

"Geez, and you say_ I_ use _you_. Well, go away if you want," He rolled his eyes.

"Gladly," I went to walk off, but he grabbed my arm, he had changed his mind.

"Aw, don't really go... you've loved and wanted really," He snickered, I felt myself flush... loved and wanted? By what? The loose ceiling tile above us? Probably.

"So, you've sure the princess is wrong then?" I asked quietly.

"Sure as I can be. The princess isn't always right, you know... especially about me," Dark nodded, I still didn't believe him.

"P-Prove it," I stammered.

"You've being very weird for a doctor, you know... usually they'd be knocked me out and taking me to the quiet room," Dark commented, attempting to steer our conversation away from him telling me anything.

"Dark, prove it," I repeated, firmer.

"Fine. Let's see: I haven't asked you for any money, I haven't asked you to do anything you haven't wanted to do, I haven't requested you to bail me out of this hell-hole and I haven't got a big plot to make you my puppet either... so there, proved. You paranoid fool," He rolled his eyes and as if on que the bell to get back into the cells rung, so he walked off, leaving me to stand alone with strangers passing by.

The moment I stepped into my office, I was indeed standing in a small pile of paper. I sighed, closing the door and picking them all up, shifting through them: they all had a number on them, 1-11. I decided to read them in that order. I rolled my eyes at most, flushed at some and raised an eyebrow at a few. They were mostly on the lines of: 'Bored. Hi Link,' and 'You've quit haven't you? Stupid princess for making you run away,'. Sighing, I put the notes to join the other half a billion notes from Dark, the box in my cupboard. I settled down for some paperwork, and it was going well, until...

"Link! Vaati and Majora have escaped!"

**(AN): A Cliffy, since I'm annoying like that! R&R, if ya want :) (And next time, I swear I won't take twenty million years to update _)**


	9. Chapter Eight: Discoveries are made

**(AN) Thank you to all those who have added this story to their faves, you're all awesome! :) Anyway, this chapter is a bit late since I had to re-type it ALL (FML), so the moral of the story here is to save your stories in case of a power-cut, or else XD. Well, without further ado: Chapter 8! :D Enjoy!  
**

(Last Time)

Sighing, I put the notes to join the other half a billion notes from Dark, the box in my cupboard. I settled down for some paperwork, and it was going well, until...

"Link! Vaati and Majora have escaped!"

Chapter Eight: Discoveries are made

I gazed lazily at Malon, who was panting heavily. It looked like she'd ran a mile. She probably had.

"Again?" I blinked. Malon nodded desperately.

"Link! This is a serious matter! We've all checked everywhere! I fear that they've in the city! Ugh... I KNEW those new anti-escape gates were useless!" Malon ran a hand through her hair in stress.

"Malon... I dunno, but I guess the only thing we can do now is hope the Princess or the police bring them back," I shrugged, they knew what they were doing more than us, right?

"Yes, I suppose... But still, this place is earning a bad reputation for escaped criminals, our boss isn't very pleased, not very pleased at all," Malon sighed.

"Is he ever happy?" I lightly joked.

"... Link, shut up before we get fired," Malon replied, not serious at all though. I laughed slightly with her. Then, after a small wave, Malon walked out of my office.

I left work at midnight, deciding that pulling an all-nighter on work was stupid and unneeded. Since my job was so far away from the city I needed to get back by bus. The bus ride to the city is always generally awkward, what with having only myself, the yawning bus driver and the crazy old canteen-server woman on the bus most the time. The pair seemed to be good friends, talking about the latest news. This night it wasn't anything interesting, just things about who could be mayor next month and other boring information. Nothing I was interested in, anyway.

"Hey, kid!" The bus driver looked at me, I jumped at the sudden voice directed at me.

"Your stop," He said, I nodded. Thanking him and getting off the bus.

A few minutes later and I sped home, I was sort of creeped out, with it being night-time and all. I felt like I was being watched. Darunia commented on 'how I looked like I'd seen a ghost!' as I stumbled into the apartment.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked curiously. Darunia immediately ran to the kitchen door, standing behind it like he was guarding it.

"Nothing, Link, I was just making rock cakes," He said, though he was obviously lying.

"... Rock cakes?" I dead-panned.

"Rock cakes," Darunia nodded vigorously.

"... If you've cooking rock cakes, why can't I smell them?" I suddenly asked, realising that the sweet scent of the cakes wasn't lingering like it always did, I also wanted to find out what he was really doing since I'm a curious person.

"B-Because," Darunia looked scared, "Uh... darn, kid... you should be a lawyer!" He frowned.

"Darunia, what are you really doing in there? If you've doing one of those dumb exercise programmes again; I won't laugh, promise," I replied easily, remembering Darunia's fitness craze with a grin.

"Oh... yeah... er... you caught me, I'm going to do some more fitness, bye!" He said quickly, disappearing into the kitchen and closing the door in seconds. I heard him push something against the door.

"This isn't like you! I'm actually getting worried..." I frowned, a guy like Darunia rarely hid anything from his friends.

"I'm fine, Link!" He was acting so... weird, not to mention suspicious.

Shrugging off the earlier event, I went to bed. Only to wake up at 3:31AM after a nightmare involving marriage to Ruto. I assured myself that it was just a nightmare, and shuffled to the kitchen for a drink and maybe some food (I hadn't had dinner, so I was getting a bit hungry).

The kitchen lights were on, but Darunia was nowhere to be seen (I guess he was asleep in his room). A few files stuffed with paper littered the kitchen table, I couldn't resist but look at them. The first was written in Malon's curly handwriting.

_ "Patient 137: 'Dark'_

_There are some interesting relations between Dark and the patients: _

_Ganondorf- Appears not to have a need or desire to kill, but is strangely with the group who do want to kill him (see below)_

_Zant- Often tries to harm Dark, apparently because Midna ordered this. UPDATE: This is a fabrication, he is acting on his own free will. His reason is (and I quote) 'Because he framed me over and over again, and he's a little brat' _

_Midna- Seemed to have once had a romantic relationship with this patient, but this must have been broken since she has murderous intentions for him. Whether this has anything to do with their old relationship I am not sure. Midna claims that she 'hates him because he once burnt all my precious babies [dark plants] to the ground' this would make sense since Dark told me of the incident before. _

_Vaati- There was a long-term partnership Dark and Vaati once had, and all I can suspect is that Dark somehow betrayed him, creating a grudge from Vaati. _

_Majora- I know not of any history between these two. But Majora somehow seems to be the leader and inventor of this group of people. When asked about Dark, he typically laughs and says nothing but: 'He'll be departed from this world by next year'. UPDATE: Majora's reason has been fount: Please see page four in my file"_

My hand indistinctly went to 'page four' of the file. I was learning so much, just from paper in a file. Page four was uncovered, this time written in different handwriting.

"_Relations with Patient 137: Majora _

_(Source 1: A letter) _

_To Majora, _

_Get the hell off my case, the bitch _made_ me tell your secret. _

_Idiotic mask-face. _

_'Love from' Dark. _

_PS: Leave Ganondorf out of this_

_(Source 2: Related to source 1, perhaps?) _

_Dark, _

_You seemed to have willingly told the pathetic woman..._

_Why is that, little one?_

_Oh, and if you don't answer in three days I'll make sure your dear darling Ganondorf gets killed, or attacked brutally. Maybe both. Probably both, actually._

_Majora_

_PS: I adore how you act like an angry teenager sometimes, ha! _

_(Source 3: Another letter, but the handwriting is from a unknown person) _

_Dark, _

_Majora wants to kill you. Get that, you blind moron? _

_He. Wants. To. Kill. You. _

_And. Then. Laugh. His. Mask. Off. _

_And as for me, well... I'll save your ass from him. _

_Why? Because I feel like it. _

_Consider yourself lucky. _

_PS: I know you like jokes, so here's one: The police won't know who the hell wrote this! Haha!"_

I stared in interest at the papers, the rest were just reports on Midna, Majora, Vaati, Ganon and Zant. Putting things back to how they were before I came, I nodded. At least I wasn't as confused about everyone's obsession with killing Dark. In fact, he seemed... like a victim. I frowned, no, he was as bad as the people after him. I cursed loudly, the drink I was pouring suddenly spilt thanks to getting side-tracked with thoughts.

I fount that after one glass, I wanted another one. It felt just like when I was first allowed to have alcohol legally. Four drinks later and I fount myself swaying on the spot, the kitchen a blur around me. The rest of the night was probably spent like this as I drank myself into oblivion. Stupid alcoholic milk.

Darunia laughed as I woke up on the kitchen tiles.

"Don't tell me you stood there all night drinking my relief-cheques," He joked, speaking like the crazy alcoholic man who used to live next door to us.

"Ugh... my head... turn out the sun... please..." I groaned, the light streaming into my eyes.

"You ain't gonna puke, are ya?" Darunia was ready to roll away if I did vomit.

"Yes, blergh," I mono-toned, laughing slightly as Darunia fell back in shock.

"What's the time?" I asked lazily, wondering if I was late for sitting in my office and getting harassed by patients (which was technically my job, now).

"Ah, well... I phoned Ikana and told them a heartbreaking tale of how you caught the common cold and passed out, you have a day off, congratulations," Darunia laughed.  
"I hate you and I love you," I nodded, I was going to be bored and work-free. I didn't know if I should dance for joy or cry in despair.

"That's nice. Are you still drunk?" He laughed.

"Not really," I shrugged, getting up and wincing as my stomach lurched.

Darunia left for work (he was one of the builders on a construction site) so I sat on the couch, sneezing a bit, how ironic. I listened to the radio,

"The latest star news! Zelda, our amazing celebrity of Clock City may just be getting married!" The announcer woman sounded excited.

"Ooh! Who to?" Another woman asked.

"To the mayor," I dead-panned, for my own amusement.

"To the mayor of Castle Town, our neighbouring city!" I rose an eyebrow, didn't Castle Town have zero crime? Nice move, Zelda, running off to Castle Town.

"Ooh! Really? He's a hunk, he is!" The second woman giggled.

"Ooh, dreamy," I rolled my eyes, again for my own amusement. My boredom can lead to talking back at the radio.

"Well, for the happy couple... let's play a cute love song!"

I ran over and changed the station.

Lunch was as boring as ever, I got a call from Darunia ('Are you still alive?' 'No, I'm contacting you from the afterlife' 'That's nice, send me a postcard' 'I will, bye' 'Bye') and that was all that happened. Since Darunia came home at dinner, I had to sit around and be bored. The phone suddenly rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You left your office door unlocked," I nearly dropped the phone at the person's voice, Dark?

"HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESSES ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CELL?" I yelled.

"... Locks can be broken," Was my amused answer.

"Why are you calling...?"

"Why are you not here?" He cut me off.

"Uh... I'm sick," I lamely stated.

"Yes, sure you are," He sarcastically replied.

"Why do you always have a problem with me not being at Ikana Asylum?" I frowned.

"Why do you always have a problem with me not being in my cell?" Was his reply.

"Because you should be in your cell," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, in that case you should be in Ikana Asylum," I sighed at his 'logic'.

"I can't help if I get sick... and I can't be there everyday," I explained.

"Yes you can," I immediately felt that he was going to say something annoying:

"How?" But curiosity got the better of me like always.

"Simple. We can kill Tingle and then you'll be with me forever," I twitched my eye.

"NO," I firmly said, and went to put down the phone.

"Oh, it was a joke, blondie! Learn to laugh a bit, hm?" He was probably smirking.

"Mr Dark. Please put down the phone and return back to your cell," I decided to take a serious approach.

"Yes, teacher. Sorry, teacher," He mimicked a childish voice.

"Oh, and I find it cute how you keep all my notes," He cackled, and before I could protest the phone was slammed down.

"Moron," I grumbled, feeling my cheeks go red for some weird reason.

**(AN) Haha, Dark just pwned Link XD**. **Feel free to R&R, reviews usually remind me that I need to get off my butt and update XD **

**Also, I have to go back to teen prison/school in three/two weeks. Noooo TT^TT  
**


	10. Chapter Nine: A Recipe For Disaster

**(AN) Yep! I've finally written it! Chapter 9 :3 Anyway, I gazillion thank you's to those who have reviewed and favourited, you guys rock! And some of you (mainly Alranath) have given me some AMAZING ideas to carry on this fic. So again, thank you :D okay, rant over: Chapter 9! :D**

(Last Time)

"Mr Dark. Please put down the phone and return back to your cell," I decided to take a serious approach.

"Yes, teacher. Sorry, teacher," He mimicked a childish voice.

"Oh, and I find it cute how you keep all my notes," He cackled, and before I could protest the phone was slammed down.

"Moron," I grumbled, feeling my cheeks go red for some weird reason.

Chapter Nine: Recipe For Disaster

I stood in front of my office door, a day after Dark's annoying phone call, and breathed in, expecting the worst.

"Link, is there a giant wolf in there or something?" Malon commented as she walked past.

"... There could be," I replied, my fears escalating, even though Malon was being sarcastic.

"Pfft," Malon closed the door from her office. I decided to go in my own office and bear the worst of Dark's visit. I walked in, expecting stolen files and over-turned furniture. I got worse.

There were notes. Everywhere. Green ripped up pieces of paper with scrawled messages littered my desk, pink paper in the shape of love-hearts and stars littered the bottom of my cupboard, blue paper was cello-taped and stapled to my folders, yellow notes with writing and doodles littered the floor. There were also pieces of notebook paper stuck to the walls, and to the _ceiling. _I soon learnt, later that day, that paper was out of stock all week. I glared at the scene, in a mix of shock, embarrassment and slight anger. Slamming the door behind me with my foot, I walked forward.

"D...?" I blinked at a brightly coloured scrap of paper on the floor. It had some kind of line drawn near the letter. I looked around and fount another scrap of paper that colour: '+'. Another one, the bottom of a 'L', another one, the top of an 'L'. I didn't like where this was going. But I continued picking out all the scraps of paper and put them together to make a large heart with 'D+L' in it. I quickly brushed the image off my desk, along with most of the other paper on my desk.

After finding: a drawn picture of a rose, a doodle of me running away from Tingle, a doodle of a blue fairy annoying me, a note saying "This took me three hours, so you better appreciate it", a doodle of Dark sticking a note to a wall, a million 'L+D' notes, a few 'Princess of Destiny Sucks' notes and way too many love heart notes, I had cleared up my office. And I hadn't kept a single note. Not one. Not even the important ones. Which aren't actually important. Ugh.

Okay, so I kept a few... but only the ones where he'd written things.

"Wow, Link! That cabinet is ready to burst!" Saria walked in, and I jumped, stuffing the doodle of Dark in my pocket... Which I was going to throw out. It's still in my pocket now, actually...

"Oh, uh... Hi, Saria," I smiled, I hadn't seen Saria for a week now.

"Hi, Link! Anyway, did you hear? Zelda's getting married!" She beamed, excited.

"Yeah, I did hear that!" I smiled nodding back, and also glad to hear some pleasant news.

"Great! Well, anyway... me and the other sages were talking, and most of them wanted you to come to the wedding," Saria stated.

"Huh? Really? What for?" I gaped, wondering what would they want me for. I'm useless... well, when it comes to weddings I am.

"To enjoy yourself, silly! You'll be our guest, and another person can come with you! Nabooru said you'd probably want Navi to come with you... but it really is up to you if you go or not," She tapped her chin. I smiled, it'd be a nice vacation, and I'd get to spend time with Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, Darunia and Navi. Not to mention I'd get a break from... a certain person I find irritating.

"Sure, when's the wedding, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh... in a few week's time... and I'll tell Zelda you've coming, she's the one who suggested it in the first place!" I smiled, Zelda was really nice to invite me.

"Okay, I can't wait," I grinned.

"Me too, Link! It'll be so amazing, I can just picture it! Castle Town's really nice, have you ever been?" I shook my head, I'd never left this town, sadly enough.

"Well, you'll be amazed! Seeya later!" She smiled wider, scurrying away and closing my door.

Around an hour passed and I got out of Tingle's cell right as break for the prisoners started, Tingle had been a nightmare. Not as bad as last time, but still kept smiling and humming creepily. As I went back to my office with information of Tingle in my head (Thanks to Dark wasting all the paper in the building), I came across the source of my misery.

"You..." I mumbled, glaring.

"Me?" Dark grinned, as Ganon gave me a look that said 'Go away'.

"You! Why did you...? My office... Paper... The ceiling... Ugh!" I attempted to have a stern word but failed with my slight frustration on the matter.

"Doctor Link, you really should stop learning from us patients... somebody's gonna think you've lost the plot," Dark smirked.

"I'm going to if you don't leave me alone!" I crossed my arms, frowning.

"Ah, Link... once you see me you can't stay away," Dark smirked as Ganon stared at us like some we were aliens.  
"Hn, funny... because you're as annoying as my mothers, " He sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh Goddesses, don't compare me to the hags..." Dark groaned, his face looking mortified compared with his typical smirk or grin.

"The hags?" I echoed.

"It is none of your business," Ganon snorted.

"... Fine, I have to leave now," I calmly stated, walking back to my office. Although Tingle's development was lost from my mind.

I sat at my desk, thinking. What was Dark's childhood like? Was Ganon a good guardian? Who was Dark's real parents? What happened to them?

Why did I care so much about all this?

I picked out the paper in my pocket I'd hidden from Saria a few hours ago.

"Dark, just what are you trying to do to me?" I sighed, and got no answer from the empty room.

I pulled another all-nighter, much to Malon's irritation.

"Link, why do you like spending all your precious free-time here? Our boss won't give you a raise, you know! Why don't you enjoy your time off?" She sighed, as I filled a mug with coffee, the best invention known to mankind.

"I 'unno," I yawned, it was two in the morning, and if I came home Darunia would have killed me. That's if he was actually at the apartment, sometimes he spends the night somewhere else, probably helping Zelda with something.

"Hm, I swear sometimes you act like you've fount love here..." Malon laughed, and I choked on my drink.

"What?" The mere idea made me cringe.

"... Link, are you hiding something from me?" She grinned, her blue eyes growing curious with a glint of amusement.

"No," I firmly replied.

"Who is it?"

"Nobody!"

"You can tell me, Link,"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"C'mon, snotty!"

"Snotty?"

"You've changing the subject~!"

"No, I'm not!" Darn, she saw right through me.

"Please, Link," And then she batted her eyelashes, trying not to laugh.

"..." I stayed quiet, which is what I usually did when I was in a situation like this.

"For me?"

"... No," I crossed my arms.

"What if I said I loved you?" I felt my blood run cold, this was Ruto all over again...

"...Huh?" I let out a small noise of distress.

"Haha! Physce!" Malon laughed, grinning and showing she was obviously joking.

"...please don't ever scare me like that again," I requested, laughing shakily.

"Sorry, your face was hilarious though!" Malon snickered.

"Well, I better get back to patrolling the corridors, goodbye, Link," Malon waved cheerily and exited the staff lounge.

Somehow, I fount myself lost. Things were always confusing at night. I heard the soft mumblings of the sleeping or awake patients, a bit of far-off yelling and the occasional laugh. I honestly was glad I had a warm, sound-proofed office to be in and not a lukewarm, noisy cell-block to sleep in.

"You look lost," I heard a voice, but it was too dimmed to see who it was. They sounded wise and old, whoever it was.

"Ah, I am..." I admitted.

"Well, Doctor Link. Your office is very close to mine, so perhaps we could both walk there?" I felt reluctant, I'd never heard this man before.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking... who are you?" I coughed, embarrassed.

"Hm, I am Rauru Ikana. The owner of this establishment, and your boss," I almost yelped, my boss?

"Oh! So sorry, sir! I didn't know... I apologise... sorry!" I apologised quickly.

"It is fine, Link... I haven't talked to you since you first started here. Which was, hm... 3 months, 4 months ago?" He chuckled.

"4 months ago, sir," I smiled, that seemed so long ago...

"Of course. Are you settled in with your job?" He asked, although he seemed to be testing me for something.

"Yes, more than settled, thank you," I nodded.

"Getting along with the... patients?" I flinched.

"Yes... they haven't caused me any trouble..." I lied slightly.

"Apart from the kidnapping, that is?" I remembered that with some disdain.

"... Yes, apart from that," I nodded curtly.

Our words were exchanged quietly and stiffly, before I went to unlock my door, which was unlocked. But I locked it.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rauru gave my door a suspicious look but walked down the office corridor. I opened the door and was met with more of the annoying idiot.

A note was hanging limply from his hand, and he was sprawled across my desk and half-falling from my chair.

"... Idiot," I sighed at Dark, still confused as ever on how he got in here. I wandered over to him, and fount the secret to his door unlocking success, a bobby pin. How horribly cliché. I thought on taking the door-unlocking device and stopping his late-night office trips. I grinned inwardly, if I stopped Dark from leaving his cell, I'd be helping my fellow doctors, some trust, it was the least I could do for them, anyway... I just needed to... SNAP! He grabbed my wrist with his free-hand, the note falling. He said nothing, merely got up, released my wrist and tucked the pin into his sleeve.

"It used to be Midna's, so it's got some venom somewhere inside it naturally," He spoke after a small pause. He was being serious?

"You... you've going somewhere, right?" His face held a smirk like always.

"... A wedding, Zelda's if you've heard the news," I replied in monotone.

"Don't go," He suddenly said.

"Why?" I blinked.

"Because... wedding's suck," I rose an eyebrow, it sounded like that wasn't the real reason he wanted me to go.

"I can go if I want, you're not the boss of me," I stated, since it was true.

"Hm, don't come crying to me if it becomes the worst day of your life then," He shrugged.

"It won't be," I rolled my eyes. It must have been my imagination, but I heard a small sigh from him as I went to open the door. As I turned back to him, I watched his expression quickly change from a small, almost invisible frown to a lazy smirk.

"Eh, you won't say that when the Celebrity Queen's got ya making speeches randomly or doing boring tasks for her. Women get so cranky before their big day, trust me..." He snickered.

"Just leave here before you get caught," I rolled my eyes, opening the door.

"Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," Dark dramatically posed, before snickering at my confused expression. With that, he crept out of my room quietly.

**(AN) Just in case you didn't pick it up, Dark just quoted a part from 'Romeo and Julliet' xD I've read the quote before and just couldn't resist putting it in haha. Anyway, R&R if you want to. And please stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter Ten: Here comes the Bride

**(AN) Argh, school! It's so evil! Anyway, I have FINALLY done this chapter, and I really apologize for the long wait TT^TT Thanks to Alranath and Ray-Cat-Hollows for lots of ideas~ Like always, I'm always accepting new ideas ^_^Anyway, I am really, ultra, uber sorry for being so slow. But enjoy this chapter!  
**

(Last Time)

He snickered.

"Just leave here before you get caught," I rolled my eyes, opening the door.

"Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," Dark dramatically posed, before snickering at my confused expression. With that, he crept out of my room quietly.

Chapter Ten: Here Comes the Bride

Castle Town was quite far away from Clock City. It took about an hour to get there, cramped in a tiny taxi with Navi's suitcase on my lap. The worst part getting there was the busy town gates, which were way too small and old for cars and lorries to be driving through. But, in the end me and Navi got to the hotel (that Zelda had booked) and met with the others in the lobby.

"Linkie-poo!" I heard a shriek and was tackled by a giggling Ruto, Nayru help me...

"Ruto, I think Link's tired from the traveling..." Nabooru snickered as Ruto got off me and helped me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled tiredly.

"Hey, Link... Listen!" Navi nudged me as I started to fall asleep on one of the comfy chairs in the room.

"Whaa?" I rubbed my eyes. The reason for being tired was mainly the fact that I had spent the night before finishing off papers on my slowly-improving patient, Ingo (the person who insists he's a man called 'Luigi').

"Did you lock your apartment?" Navi suddenly asked, though it was a little too late to be asking that (since we were miles away from my apartment).

"I locked up after he left for your house," Darunia laughed, and Navi sighed in relief. Meanwhile, I saw Ruto, Saria and Nabooru annoying Zelda's 'side-kick' Sheik, who'd just walked in from another room.

"Sheik! How's Zelda?" Saria asked curiously.

"How's Mayor Oni?" Nabooru grinned.

"How's their relationship?" Ruto finished.

"Zelda is fine, Mayor Oni is fine and their relationship is fine..." Sheik replied, shrugging. Sheik noticed me,

"Hello... Link," Red eyes glanced into mine, almost as if I was some kind of threat.

"Hi Sheik," I smiled, and Sheik remained blank as ever.

"So, I see Zelda has invited you to the wedding," Sheik slowly said.

"Yeah... I have no idea who it is she's getting married to though," I flushed, telling the truth. I'd never seen 'Mayor Oni' but I guessed he was probably around Zelda's age.

"That's a good thing, I suppose... I first saw him and wondered what Zelda sees in him, he's... a bit creepy," Sheik's tone was amused, I laughed slightly.

"Is that so? I'll just trust you with that one, Sheik," I grinned lazily. Sheik appeared to grin back and then left the room.

Sheik was right, Mayor Oni was pretty creepy. He had white hair (in the same style as my hair, and Dark's hair) weird tattoos on his face (which actually suited him but were still weird) and was really tall, by 'tall' I mean... REALLY tall. Zelda introduced us during a small party before the wedding, apparently 'Bachelor' and 'Bachlorette' parties weren't permitted to the couple, which I was actually glad about. I don't even want to know what Nabooru would do at that kind of party...

"Link, this is my fiancee, Oni. Oni, this is Link," Zelda smiled, and I tried to remain polite as the mayor towered over me. I wondered how a guy this creepy could have been elected mayor.

"Pleased to meet you, Link," He calmly stated, in a mysterious tone. I shook his hand stiffly, but I didn't show fear... since it'd be awkward if Zelda saw me hiding from her fiancee.

"Likewise, Mayor Oni," I nodded. Then, Oni seemed to be amused by something.

"I heard from Rauru that you had some... problems from Ikana patients, mainly... Majora," I saw something flash in his white eyes, oh... so he knew that bundle of joy as well? I grimaced,

"... Yes, he is a troublesome patient, certainly."

"Hm, I used to live in Clock City... and after a few fights with him, let's just say Majora was glad to see me leave," He grinned smugly.

"I'm tempted to bring you back there just so he'll stop being a nightmare," Zelda sighed, like they were discussing a young child instead of a dangerous criminal. The conversation was cut dead when a rich lady came over to bother the couple about 'starting a family'. I excused myself to go over to Nabooru and laugh about what Oni and Zelda's kids would look like. From then, we had a few drinks and... well... I woke up outside my hotel room with cat ears on my head. For some unexplained reason. I also vaguely remember hearing a faint:"Night, Kitty," From a familiar voice... but perhaps I was dreaming.

The wedding seemed to suddenly start the next day. And before I knew it I was preparing for a long ceremony.

"Navi, where do I stand?" I mumbled in confusion as she smoothed off dust on my jacket.

"Just stand next to Sheik," She replied.

"Sheik's walking up the isle with Zelda!" I crossed my arms.

"Stand next to Oni then," Navi grinned.

"I'm not the bride, Navi," I dead-panned.

"Well, stand next to Darunia, he's going to be up there, too," Navi shrugged. I felt nervous, loads of famous and powerful people would be watching Zelda and Oni wed, and they'd see me too! Navi patted my back,

"It'll be fine, Link. You look handsome, just keep your cool and smile when Darunia and the girls smile, okay?" I nodded, and tried to smooth down my sticking-up hair.

Darunia seemed not to mind about me standing next to him like a lost puppy in the large church. I was glad, since I didn't want to stand next to Oni's two friends, some serious-looking people (one looked related to Ruto, with the blue hair and everything). Rauru was next to Darunia, and we were all wearing a tuxedo. I felt dumb, but every other man was wearing them so I guess I wasn't standing out. On the other side of the altar was Ruto, Saria, Nabooru and Impa. They all were wearing long white dresses, with white gloves and a silver necklace each. It was something I didn't expect any of them to wear but it suited all of them fine. Navi smiled at me from her place in the front row of the church (wearing a simple blue dress and hat), I couldn't see any family belonging to Zelda, making me frown. The same with Oni. More or less everyone in the church were friends of the couple. Perhaps they both didn't have a family...

Suddenly, loud music burst from the organ, a wedding march, and made me snap out of my thoughts.

Zelda walked in, wearing a long white dress with a trail and veil. She looked simple but stunning and Oni seemed to smile. She made her way up the isle with Sheik and things were going fine...

"If anyone feels this couple should not be united together, speak now... or forever hold your peace," ...Until the guy marrying them said that.

CRASH!

The stained glass windows shattered and everyone at the altar, including me, ducked to avoid the glass. A black vine had grabbed Zelda. A familiar vine, a vine that I'd seen many times... many times where I ended up having to run or get hunted down, mainly by... Midna. The woman stood on a lone vine that had slithered through the remains of the archway.

"Zelda!" Oni yelled, grabbing onto her arm as the vine lifted up. He was shaken off.

Another vine shot through the archway, slamming the bridesmaids up the wall. An identical one did the same to us and the marriage guy (as I said, I have no idea who's who when it comes to marriage). And then, the front doors were flung open.

"Boys, took you long enough!" Midna commented, easily kicking Oni away when he tried to attack.

"Oh, we were just preparing the gifts for the happy couple!" Majora cackled, and then he turned to the terrified people sitting in the chairs in front of us.

"Let's provide some free entertainment for these people first, Midna," He lowly stated. Midna smirked and tightened her grasp on us all, making us at the altar choke.

"... Please let them go!" Zelda pleaded.

"If we let them go, we'll kill the other load," Zant smirked. I felt the vines squeeze me tighter, and saw one of Oni's friends go limp. Oni himself was being stood on by Vaati, literally.

"Vaati, why the hell are you standing on his face?" Midna noticed, face-palming.

"Stamping out the light, mortal!"

"You don't want them, you want me! Let these innocent people...!"

"Oh, shut up," Midna must have cut off Zelda's air, since she fell unconscious.

"Anybody else got something to say?" The redhead crossed her arms. We all stayed silent, either out of fear or out of breath.

"... Is she dead?" Sheik spoke, surprisingly calm for somebody who was standing next to a vine with Zelda unconscious. Wait... Sheik hadn't been attacked by a vine...!

"I hope she is," Vaati smirked, kicking Oni's face. Oni had seemed to be have passed out, or just given up... I was more focused on not being choked to death at that moment so I couldn't tell what happened to Oni.

"Sheik... you seem concerned? You thought of this whole plan, did something... go wrong?" Midna lazily smirked.

My eyes went wide, Sheik... had planned this?

"Everything has, Midna... not even the shadow's showed up to save his little... friend," I felt sick as Sheik gestured to me.

"What a coward!" Vaati scoffed.

"Think I should kill him? It'll hurt our enemy ever so much..." I gasped for air as the vine's grip dug into my skin. Navi stood up,

"Don't kill him, you evil...!" She yelled, but got grabbed roughly by Majora.

"If it isn't our little fairy! Tatl and Tael told me loads about you! The boy's guardian, hmm... feisty... spirited... I can change that," He cackled. I couldn't get any words out as he grabbed her head. She quickly shut her eyes, like having a nightmare. He threw her on the floor like some piece of litter, and my blood boiled.

"Oh, little boy's angry because his little blue mother is hurt ..." Zant laughed crudely at me.

"Ugh..." I managed to grunt out, my insult to them dying on my lips because I was in so much pain.

"I suppose the coward will fall into our claws if we have him... and he's such a good little captive, right?" Sheik mused, stepping up to me.

"Don't you come closer to him, you traitorous bastard!" Ruto suddenly yelled, and I gasped, she'd never sounded so... angry and tough, not to mention she swore (something Ruto never, ever does).

"I have to admit, Ruto... that actually hurt me," Sheik stepped away, it sounded like they were both rehearsing a play and this situation wasn't real. I wish it wasn't real, suffocating isn't too fun.

"Sorry..." I heard her mumble.

"I'd kill you but your dad would fine me," Sheik sarcastically replied.

"Stop talking to your girlfriend and get ready to catch blondie!," Midna interrupted the pair.

"Shut up and drop him," Sheik spat. I felt myself fall and then be hit by something heavy, so much for catching me, Sheik...

For some reason, I noted as I awoken, I was warm. The half-destroyed church crept into my vision and I saw people lying, sitting and standing all around the remains. Mainly officers.

I felt my spirit break just by looking at the aftermath of the attack. As I moved to get up (slowly, since my chest was hurting), a black coat fell off from my shoulders. I spotted a small note stuck to its pocket.

"Oh, please don't tell me this is from..." I mumbled to myself, and sighed as I noticed the familiar scrawl.

'Heya Kitty ;D' I didn't bother pondering the meaning of that note, since I didn't want to know why Dark was calling me 'Kitty' at that moment in time.

"For Din's sake, Dark..." I scrunched up the note and watched it be picked up by the wind and fly through the hole in the altar's wall.

Six 'sages' lay unconscious at the altar, Zelda was missing. The many people scurrying around didn't question me as I sat near them with the coat (the one that probably belonged to Dark) heaved around me. Some nice woman belonging to a hospital gave me a cup of warm coffee. She also told me Navi had to be taken to hospital.

I had to hope she was okay, since nobody was letting me leave.

"Boy... Link, is it? You're... awake and okay? That's... good. Do you know what happened to Zelda?" Oni appeared out of the blue, emerging from a crowd of awake victims, officers, journalists and medical people.

"... I'm sorry, Mayor Oni. But they knocked me out before I could see what they did to her," I frowned and watched his expression turn more irritated.

"Fine. If anybody asks me where I've gone, tell them I'm looking for my wife," He strode out of the remains of the church, ignoring every question the people around him asked.

I snorted, it's not like they were even married.

Impa was the first to wake up, asking if Sheik was okay.

"Sheik's fine," I gritted my teeth, and she went off to yap to the authorities.

Then it was Nabooru and Darunia, who listened to what happened to me.

"Brother... this was an awful ordeal. But Zelda will escape somehow... I know her well, she can get out of anything," Darunia reassured me. I nodded stiffly.

"Link, cheer up! You look like my ex-boyfriend when I made him pay for a meal!" Nabooru slapped my back. I smiled slightly, Nabooru could make any dark situation light-hearted if she wished.

Soon after, Saria and Rauru awoken. Rauru excusing himself to go after Oni.

For his strength could cause damage, apparently.

Actually, I guess Oni could kill somebody if he wanted... scary.

"Is Navi okay, Link?" Saria asked.

"... I'm not sure, but I bet she is," I nodded, Navi was strong. Even stupid Majora couldn't hurt her that bad... right?

And finally, Ruto woke up but was taken to hospital. The rest of us were just lucky and okay, I guess.

"Anyway, where did that coat come from?" Nabooru asked, after we had said goodbye to a half-smiling Ruto.

"No idea," I laughed.

"Maybe it was some nice hospital worker," Saria beamed.

I fount it was hard to move from the spot I was sitting, and it took around fifteen minutes to walk again. Other than that, I was fine.

At least, I thought I was.

**(AN) And thus the drama llama rides into the distance lol. Oh, and if you wanna know how Dark got out of jail all shall be revealed next chappie XD R&R if you want to :3 (More random plot additions would be cool, actually... XD)  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Giving In

**(AN) Holy Crabs, apologises for the late-ness, like always I've been buried under a tonne of homework/coursework. Stoopid Exams. Anyway, enjor the fic! ^_^**

(Last Time)

I fount it was hard to move from the spot I was sitting, and it took around fifteen minutes to walk again. Other than that, I was fine.

At least, I thought I was.

Chapter Eleven: Giving In

I stared blankly at the officer surrounding the church, cameras flashing everywhere, making my hammering headache worse.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you out of here, sir, we must make sure there has been no other kidnappings," The officer droned, as journalists yelled at me to 'answer a few questions' from the yellow tape blocking me from the rest of the world. I sighed, about to give up when...

"Chief, I could take this guy down to the hospital. I need to count the people there, don't I?" I gaped at the person who sauntered over to the me and the officer, who grinned slyly at me. How could...?

"Fine, kid... but I better get those results soon... all the experienced men are out there lookin' for the bastards who did this. I recommend you use this time to shine, newbie," He barely batted a eyelash.

"Yes, sir," We proceeded battling through the sea of cameras and ambulances.

By 'we' I mean me and Dark.

He eyed what I had around my shoulders and shot me a knowing grin, but said nothing.

After we were away from the many police, paramedics and people at the scene I let out a cry of desperation.

"How can you be here?" He laughed loudly at that.

"How can I _not _be here? What a party, huh? Talking about parties... I wish you were a little more drunk the other night... it was quite a drag, having to dump you outside your room. Though the cat ears amused me... I _have _to ask Nabooru where she gets them from..." I felt my face burn. He... he was the person who said 'Kitty' and put me outside my suite? Why, Nayru, Why?

"How did you escape your cell?" I mumbled lamely after he finished laughing at my red face.

"I'm getting to that part, geez. You see, this may surprise you greatly: Ikana needs better security... there's a gaping big hole that leads out. Right. Under. Your. Noses!" To 'prove his point' he poked my nose. He slipped through security... why was I not surprised? .

"And the police disguise?" I gestured to his outfit.

"Belongs to a dead guy in a alleyway now," He shrugged.

"You killed someone?" I gasped. I never thought he was... capable of...

"Only for you, babe," He snickered. I didn't laugh back, instead walking away to find the hospital they were keeping Navi at, I couldn't just discuss murder with a psychopath all day.

He followed after me, talking loudly about the details of the kill to annoy me.

I managed to deal with it until we passed a few clothing stores, then I burst out with:

"Dark! That isn't funny! You shouldn't kill people just to..." I silenced when he grabbed my hand.

"... just to make sure you're okay?" I stared, he was pulling a 'innocent' face. I remained silent, breaking the hand away and going to walk down the street. I didn't have the time to play a game.

"Y'know, that way leads to the cemetery. Not the hospital," Dark commented, I turned around again, a few people passing us.

"How do you know?" I huffed.

"I practically lived here. Unlike you, I travel. Mister 'I go nowhere because I'm boring' Link," He grinned teasingly, I sighed, that was probably something I told him when I was drunk.

If only I knew more about him... for reference.

I had no choice but to let him lead me to the hospital, the 'hospital closest to the party' as he put it. I noticed that as we walked he seemed to lose his police badge and untuck his shirt, that officer at the church was to never see him again.

"That fish-girl knows me so if you two want to make-out then you'll get privacy," I felt myself go green.

"Aw, go get her, tiger," Dark laughed as he pushed me (lightly, he must have noticed my burning ribs) through the hospital doors (he immediately skipped, yes, skipped to the visitor shop in the hospital).

Navi and Ruto were in the same room and I spent an hour with them, before I had to leave. They were apparently making a good recovery. But Navi was unconscious and Ruto could barely move. I was ushered out of the room by a nurse after a few minutes, which was good and bad since staying in there made me feel really bad.

It made me feel so bad I had to sit in the visitor area for half an hour, worrying. I chewed on my teeth, I pulled at my hair and I kept unbuttoning and buttoning the top of my shirt.

"You got a pregnant wife in there?" I felt Dark sit next to me. I shook my head, sighing.

"It was a rhetorical question, stupid... I take it fish-girl and blue-fairy aren't too good right now?" Dark chuckled slightly.

"_Ruto_ and _Navi_ will be fine. They're just... healing," I replied, uncertain myself. Then he put his hand on my shoulder hesitantly.

"... this may ruin the moment, but I've stole stuff from the gift shop and they're looking for me, can we run away?" I rolled my eyes and dragged him to the gift shop to give back the stolen goods.

He whined about it all the way back to my hotel, he was following me back for some reason. Like I would let him stay with...

"Well... back to the streets... before I go, though... here's a daffodil I managed to hold onto from the gift shop," He dramatically uncovered the flower from his back pocket. It was rumpled and missing half it's petals. I didn't accept it and went to leave him as it rained, I ignored him as he said something about how I liked flowers (which is untrue, flowers aren't... manly).

"Come on, Kitty. It's raining. It's cold. You need company anyway, we could do therapy in there... we could have a slumber party... anything. I will literally do anything to get into that suite, with you, at night," He grinned, his tone going slightly suggestive. I face-palmed as he wiggled his eyebrows, laughing that crazy laugh like always.

"You can't..." I begun, but he interrupted me.

"I'll go get killed by the escaped 'Let's Kill Dark Club' then..." He begun wandering (slowly) away.

"Okay, fine... you can stay for ONE night... just don't be... annoying," I ignored his 'woo!' as he followed me into the hotel.

It was plain awkward to have a criminal asylum patient in the same suite as you. But not as awkward as I thought.

He made himself coffee (with too much sugar to be legal).

I told him I was going to sleep and if he stole anything I'd call the cops.

He unplugged the mini-TV and paraded around the room (and hallway) with it.

Until I grabbed it off him and threatened to put him out in the rain.

From then he kept causing other trouble and being generally... himself.

Click!

I heard the light switch flick, and I woke up.

It was probably Dark with a butter knife (for the seventh time that night).

It was Dark, only without a butter knife.

"Hey, Kitty. I'm bored," He announced, walking over to my bedside.

"There's a TV, remember?" I mumbled, tired.

"It's the static show, on every channel. And I've seen every episode, Ikana plays re-runs of it daily," He dead-panned, the rainy weather must have cut off the signal...

"Well, go harass the hotel staff like you did an hour ago," I pulled the sheets over my head and turned around, he turned me back to face him and tugged the sheets down.

"You must really want me gone, huh?" He smirked.

"I want to sleep, Dark..." I yawned.

"Yeah, I want to sleep... with you," He grinned, and I pointed to the door.

"Get out," I grumbled.

"I'll be back, with cheesy love music and alcohol," He smirked, and I threw a pillow at him, which he avoided easily.

For some reason I couldn't sleep, I kept expecting him to burst in again, but he didn't. I stared at the dark ceiling yawning slightly.

I wondered to myself about Zelda and Oni's safety, about Ruto and Navi, about if Nabooru, Saria and Darunia had left the church yet... if they were safe. Suddenly, I felt very alone...

… Until my door creaked open, I closed my eyes quickly, pretending to sleep. It was a habit I had since I was a kid, when Navi would check on me.

I felt a hand touch my forehead softly.

"I hate myself sometimes..." I heard Dark grumble, my breath hitched slightly as he leaned to rest his forehead on mine, cupping my face with his hand.

"... I practically bought you into all this crap..." He pulled away and I suddenly got up, making his eyes widen and pull his hand away instantly.

"... You never hired me as a therapist, Dark, you haven't bought me into anything," I smiled, and I saw his face look awkward in the little light there was.

"What ya talking about, crazy? You... hallucinating or somethin'? I just came here to steal your socks, haha!" He picked up my discarded socks and started to walk out.

"Dark... I think you should get some sleep," I frowned.

"The hotel has really uncomfortable seats to sleep on... besides, sleeping is for wimps," He scoffed, still slightly flushed (yes, flushed, I somehow felt victorious on seeing that).

"Okay, Dark..." I shrugged, "Goodnight," I said to his quickly retreating back.

"Goodnight," I heard him say quietly, before closing the door.

**(AN) Romantic Development, Le Gasp! Everyone's sort of OOC, I know, but... yeah... R&R if you want to ^_^ **

**P.S: I'm already writing the next two chapters... so you *might* not have to wait for weeks for the next chapter (emphasis on the 'might') **

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Two Missing People

**(AN) Thanks for all the faves and reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyway, even more romantic development in this chapter, oh my! I think I sorta fail at romance, but I don't think I've done _really_ bad** **here XD anyway, on with the story!**

(Last Time)

He picked up my discarded socks and started to walk out.

"Dark... I think you should get some sleep," I frowned.

"The hotel has really uncomfortable seats to sleep on... besides, sleeping is for wimps," He scoffed, still slightly flushed (yes, flushed, I somehow felt victorious on seeing that).

"Okay, Dark..." I shrugged, "Goodnight," I said to his quickly retreating back.

"Goodnight," I heard him say quietly, before closing the door.

Chapter Twelve: A Missing Mayor and Princess

I woke up to knocking on the hotel door, and trudged out of bed groggily, still in the rumpled suit from the previous day. I walked past Dark, who was eying the door suspiciously from a chair. I thought he'd left...

"I'll go hide," He got up and went to 'hide' before I could protest. I opened the door, and it was Saria, Darunia and Nabooru. I sighed in relief.

"Brother! We were wondering if anybody would answer!" Darunia hugged me to death.

"We're so glad you've okay!" Saria smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, too," I coughed after Darunia released me.

"You have fun with that random police officer?" Nabooru grinned.

"... He just took me to the hospital, Nabooru," I lied easily, said officer was probably looking at my stuff at that moment.

"Aw, you're no fun, kid! Was his face hotter than the back of his head?" She grinned. Thank Goddesses she didn't see him properly... THAT would have caused a scene. I ignored her question, watching them walk in.

I then realised, I was sort of hiding Dark away from them.

"For the greater good..." I mumbled reassuringly to myself.

"Huh? What was that?" Saria asked.

"Uh... nothing. Anyway, is Zelda and Oni back?" I asked. Their smiles faltered,

"No... I thought they would be back but..." Saria looked upset.

"They'll return, they're both strong," I smiled, and she nodded in return slightly.

We sat and talked about Ruto and Navi's progress (they visited and apparently they were awake now) until a Hotel Staff member knocked and came in.

"Ah, you are all members of Zelda's Wedding?" The staff, a maid asked. We all nodded.

"It's... such a terrible thing to happen. I hope you are all okay," She clasped her hands together.

"It's fine, we're lucky we escaped with very little injury," Nabooru smiled, I eyed the countless line of bruises on her tanned arms. Even bruised, she still wore her typical showy outfit. Then again, seeing Nabooru in skin-covering clothes wouldn't be right. Even in winter, Nabooru had to expose some skin... it was strange but I don't try to logically think about it.

"That's good. That's very good. Um... I don't know how to put this, but... well... my boss, the manager of this hotel, says your original booking expired today, but since you went through all that trouble... the wedding party booked here get an extra three days to stay here," She smiled weakly. We nodded, it seemed fair...

"Tell him we are grateful," Saria nodded.

"Okay, have a nice day," She nodded back and walked out.

After a few minutes I excused myself to see how much trouble Dark had caused. I fount him lying in my bed asleep.

He actually looked quite innocent, with his eyes closed and his hair splayed out onto the pillow.

I shook my head, pulling his socks and shoes off and setting them at the bedside table, he moved his legs slightly and I thought I'd woken him, but I hadn't.

"... hm," I fount a smile creep onto my face at his quiet breathing. Then I remembered I had guests, so I returned to them.

Saria glanced at the clock in the small kitchen area,

"Brother, us sages are having a meeting... so..." Darunia trailed off.

"... I understand, I'll see you later," I shrugged.

"Seeya, Link!" Saria smiled, hugging me. Darunia tried to cut off my air-supply again and Nabooru merely grinned and kissed my cheek.

And then they were gone.

I felt hungry, so made breakfast. That's when Dark paraded in yelling about losing his socks.

"I put them near the table," I rolled my eyes, getting some water.

"Pfft, yeah, right..." He walked back to the room and huffed, "Why didn't I notice them?" I heard him mumble and I laughed quietly, he was somehow amusing me today rather than irritating me. I took a sip of water, before spreading butter on some bread, and getting it all over my hand.

Why?

Because Dark had wrapped his arms around my waist and had nestled his head onto my shoulder. I dropped the butter knife but didn't pick it up from the floor.

"You should laugh more," He grinned.

"You should laugh less," I muttered back, struggling slightly, but he had me pinned.

"Tsk, I think you're meant to put butter on bread, not your hands," He commented, grabbing the hand and sniggering. He bought my hand to his mouth, going to kiss it, but I sharply pulled my hand away

"D-Don't!" I kept trying to stop him from grabbing my hand, he gave up after a few seconds.

"Why not? It's not like we're in Ikana... there's no people watching..." He smirked.

"That's no excuse... I'm meant to be helping you... not having some love affair... um..." I stopped the embarrassing statement, turning my head away from where he was on my shoulder.

"Ha, you're such a drama queen..." Dark sniggered, hugging me and laughing as I struggled.

"Seriously stop it..." I mumbled, staring at my abandoned breakfast, the clock, the wall... anywhere but him.

"You're thinking the complete opposite," He smirked wider.

Eventually, I pushed him off. If I didn't, it would have... complicated things.

"Ouch!" I hissed, his arm decided to put too much pressure into my bruised chest, that Darunia didn't help with his deathly hugs. Dark pulled away instantly. I rubbed the sore spot, grumbling slightly.

"... Midna hurt you, didn't she?" He growled, going towards me protectively but I shrugged him off.

"She hurt everyone, Dark," I frowned, picking up the butter knife (carefully, as to not hurt my chest) and setting it onto the counter. Dark didn't seem content with the answer.

"You've got bruises everywhere, and a few cuts... what happened? They need to get those bruises back," His red eyes flickered a few shades darker than usual.

"That's what they want you to do, get angry and fall into their traps... besides, I'm fine... it's not like they've broken anything," I shrugged, and he jabbed my arm. I yelped and felt pain shoot through me.

"She threw you around with her vines, right? And you somehow got dropped from a pretty high distance, probably when the police stormed the area," He mused.

"The police did _what_?" I gasped, back at Clock City the police barely did anything to save it's citizens, that's why crime was so bad there.

"Ran into the place like 'ROAR!' and made the party-crashers run home like sissy girls running from a closet monster," Dark laughed slightly.

"Oh... well, Midna told Sheik to catch me, and I remember falling... but I have no idea what happened after that," I frowned, trying to not think about the incident properly.

"Hm, can I look at the bruises?" He asked lazily. I shook my head quickly. He decided he wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer and began attacking my shirt.

"Dark! Stop tearing my shirt off!" I yelled, trying to push him off as he threw my bow-tie behind him and unbuttoned half of my shirt. The struggle continued until...

We heard a faint cough and I saw a red-faced maid standing with the door open.

I practically died, Dark swiveled around and cheerily waved to her. I furiously smoothed my hair down and tried to look presentable.

"Um... I'll just leave you two..." She eyed my bruised chest with a squeak and ran out of the room. Dark turned around and gazed at the bruises with a deadly look on his face. I looked back nervously, and he shook his head with a scowl.

"I need to go before Ganny-Kins flips out," He merely stated, turning around and leaving the suite the way the maid did, quickly and leaving me feel awkward.

The bruises weren't that bad, they were just... ugly. There was worse I'd had, like when Nabooru had a fight with me (when we were twelve), or when I broke my arm horse-riding (and made Navi forbid me from going horse-riding without her coming along).

Dark had obviously never seen somebody in a bad medical condition.

I thought, that was probably because he didn't know some things about real-life... choosing to dwell in his own thoughts and beliefs.

A typical outlook that most criminally-insane patients had... right?

I shook my head, buttoning my shirt up to hide the bruises.

Dark couldn't... be just a _normal_ patient. I was trying to cure the normal ones... help them...

… What made Dark different?

I needed some TV to numb my brain.

_"And last night, the mayor returned without his fiancee, Zelda. He has refused to talk to us but local sources say that he is gathering the authorities to try and find the criminals' whereabouts... and put a stop to their crimes." _

"_Yes, the wedding attack yesterday was a shocking and terrifying affair for the town... with the old church in ruins, the bride kidnapped and many people injured, it __has been a terrible blow to our peaceful town... but our mayor shall bring us __through all this with strength," _

"_Let's hope he does... let's hope he does." _

I dully changed the channel on TV to a cooking one, I didn't really want to remember the church incident.

"Every wedding cake NEEDS frosting... it's a requirement!"

I fount, that the next 25 available channels had something wedding-related in it, and I eventually sighed deeply and buried my face in a cushion.

**(AN) Oh Link, it just isn't your day today, is it~? By the way, I threw in a Joker/Harley styled moment (with the socks XD) because I felt like it. Random bonuses FTW! Anyway, R&R if you want to, tell me what you think, tell me if my romance fails or not XD Thanks for reading! :3**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: End of a Nightmare

**(AN) Sorry I'm so late guys! TT^TT I'll be honest: I got writer's block and spent the past million days playing Ace Attorney -face palm- I'm so lazy -.-'' Anyway, again I apologise for the long-wait and if this chapter fails lol. But most of you say my romance isn't lame, so that's good to hear :) Hope you enjoy ^^  
**

(Last Time)

I dully changed the channel on TV to a cooking one, I didn't really want to remember the church incident.

"Every wedding cake NEEDS frosting... it's a requirement!"

I fount, that the next 25 available channels had something wedding-related in it, and I eventually sighed deeply and buried my face in a cushion.

Chapter Thirteen: End of a Nightmare

All of a sudden, I was staring into familiar eyes nervously.

"_You_ want to date _me?" _I mumbled out, flushed.

The daughter of one of the most richest men in the city giggled.

"Of course I do, you're so nice... handsome... brave..." She swooned slightly, and I almost forgot how to blink and breathe.

"So, um, what do you think?" She added quickly, going a faint red.

"Ruto... um... hm," I replied smartly.

RING! RING! RING! The school bell echoed through the deserted hallway.

I sighed... in relief. But she took this as a sigh of irritation.

"Stupid bell," Ruto grinned, "tell me later, okay, Link?" She beamed, pecked my cheek and skipped down the hallway.

I stood in that spot, hitting my head against the wall.

"You'll damage your wings, green fairy..." Tingle appeared behind me, stroking my hair.

"_ARGHHH!" _

Navi looked at me from my place in front of the TV.

"Link, it was just a nightmare," She frowned. I sat up, and noticed I was in the hotel suite.

"Navi! You're back!" I gasped after a few seconds.

"I am, and by the looks of it you've been at the Romani again," Navi commented, gesturing to my dishevelled clothes and hair. She was wrong.

Like I would drink any alcohol near Dark again...

...I remembered the day before with Dark.

With a flush, I prayed silently that the maid didn't gossip about the guests.

"In case you wanted to know, the hospital let me and Ruto out earlier this morning, but you were too busy sleeping to know," She poked my nose, rolling her eyes.

"I barely got any sleep the night before," I shrugged, the quickly remembered how sane Dark acted that night.

It showed that maybe there was some hope for him.

I shook my head, as Navi eyed me suspiciously.

"Link, you weren't... partying or anything ridiculous, were you?" Mother mode activated, I thought gloomily.

"Of course not!" I replied.

"Good, because I bet those horrible criminals hurt you as much as they hurt me," She sighed.

"I'm fine, really," I patted her hands and smiled.

"Good," She nodded.

The day went on, and we began packing our bags.

Navi told me that she wanted to go back 'home' as soon as possible.

"Okay, brother... you look after the apartment, okay?" Darunia told me over the phone.

"Why are you staying here?" I frowned.

"The bride, Link, she's still kidnapped... we've working with Oni and the police here to get her back. Old Rauru's coming back with ya though, apparently two patients escaped from Ikana... so he's going there to sort it out," Darunia explained. I imagined Rauru sitting in the cramped taxi with us and sniggered.

Honestly, being near Dark for two days made me lose some of my...

… sanity.

I decided going back to my 'normal' life was a good idea.

"I'll go back there as well, and treat some patients," I stated quickly.

"Nice to know you're so eager, remember to water Mr. Deku!" Darunia laughed.

Mr. Deku, the plant outside my apartment, was watered after a long journey and dinner at Navi's.

Then I was back at Ikana. Sly, mocking and sometimes annoyed looks followed me down the hallways after reporting to a stressed Rauru.

"Link!" Malon cried, as I was about to open the door to my office. I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hello... Malon..." Her hugs really could rival Darunia's hugs.

"Oh, Link! I'm so glad he didn't... we all thought he'd really... I'm so glad you're okay!" She let me go reluctantly, as if I'd disappear.

"You're so glad he didn't... what? Who?" I asked curiously.

"You should know by now, Link. I don't know why he's so obsessed with you, I swear... the moment you left he was so, agitated... he kept telling me he'd kill you, the he escaped... and I was so worried. It also didn't help that there were the other escaped patients, and no Rauru... and the princess and her sages wouldn't answer to our calls," Malon shuddered. I remembered she probably didn't know anything about Zelda being kidnapped, or being the princess.

But... who was she talking about?

It clicked.

"Dark said he wanted to kill me? I... never saw him, luckily," I lied.

"Maybe we should move him to another institute... or you... you could be killed..."

"You could as well! It comes with the job, right? He's not that dangerous... he could have just been annoyed at something..." I quickly replied, a little too quickly.

"_Mr. Link, _although he's bi-polar and is prone to random, mixed feelings towards things... he is _not _a harmless puppy. If he wants someone dead, he wants them dead, now I suggest you catch-up on your paperwork," She crossed her arms, glared at me like a child defending a murderer, and walked briskly away.

I expected notes on my desks, but fount none.

"Why do I care? It was annoying anyway," I mumbled to myself, shaking off the sinking feeling in my stomach.

I sighed, going on to fill in tons of reports.

**(AN) Short Chapter is short. But R&R is you want :D **


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Guess who's back?

**(AN) Thanks for all the reviews! :) And sorry about the wait, like always ^_^'' Well, anyway, enjoy!**

(Last Time)

I expected notes on my desks, but fount none.

"Why do I care? It was annoying anyway," I mumbled to myself, shaking off the sinking feeling in my stomach.

I sighed, going on to fill in tons of reports.

Chapter Fourteen: Guess who's back?

I shivered, it was a cold, rainy night in Clock City.

The bus had decided to leave me around 45 minutes away from my warm, but lonely apartment.

Those annoying old people on the bus were too busy gossiping to care if I froze to death. I regretted not bringing an umbrella with me.

"You gotta spare rupee, man?" I was in a... very rough area, with a few homeless people wandering around the streets. I shook my head, and they sighed and wandered off somewhere to shelter.

"Harsh world, eh, kid?" A woman wearing what only seemed to be a coat eyed me, standing under a red umbrella. I nodded, but carried on.

"Have fun with your whore, Acidus!" A blonde screeched as she carried a suitcase past me, a man yelling after her.

I was pushed past, and I watched the pair run off into the storm. I then continued to walk amongst the more unfortunate people of the city.

After twenty minutes of walking through the freezing rain, I had to go through the line of illegal clubs, bars and casinos. Luckily, I got no trouble.

Somebody else did though.

"Dark?" He looked up from wiping blood from his mouth, his expression sour. He looked slightly drunk, his figure slumped against a brick wall. He had scraped knuckles and a few cuts and bruises on his face.

He also had a few smears of blood on his shirt. The rain was starting to wash this away though.

"Ugh, just as the night couldn't get any worse..." He mumbled, filled with venom. I stared, not sure what to do. He continued,

"I mean... I just get back from the damned sacred realm and back... looking for you... then when Midna's man-bitches decide to mess with me you decide to show your face... you're ruining my street cred!" He would have seemed intimidating if he wasn't hiccuping and swaying slightly. Also, the fact that his hair was flat and soaked made him look more like a lost puppy than an angry criminal.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing I probably wouldn't get a straight answer.

"I OWNED them, bitch!" He struck a lop-sided victory pose and winced.

I think it was probably them who 'owned' him.

I hit my head against the wall of the small lounge area in my apartment.

"Why did I bring him with me?" I moaned to myself, my arms still aching from hauling his unconscious body back.

He'd passed out moments after he tried to stop me from leaving, and I really couldn't just walk away from that.

I mean, he would have died and... that would be bad because I'd never... cure him. From his illness.

If he had one at all.

That was my logic at the time, yet afterwards I regretted carrying him home.

I sighed, eyeing the watch that Darunia had left on the coffee table: 2:32AM. Then I finished bandaging the deep cut on Dark's arm, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over him. I was not going to tuck him into bed like Navi would to me.

My eyelids grew heavy, and I fought sleep, half-worrying that he might try to kill me or something (like Malon warned). This didn't make me feel any smarter for taking him off the street.

With a groan, I face-palmed at my decisions in life.

I must have fell asleep, since I awoke to someone poking my nose lazily.

"Kitty... is this some kind of dream?" Dark yawned, eyeing my vest and shorts with a slight smirk.

"H-Huh? Dark? Oh..." I remembered last night, he yawned again.

"My head's going to kill me if I don't go near a bathroom," He announced, staggering up and looking like he was going to be sick. I grabbed his arm and quickly lead him to the bathroom, then I went to change into something more decent.

He wiped his mouth and made a disgusted face.

"Ugh... I don't get why that happens every time I get drunk..." He grumbled, poking at his injuries slightly. I was about to say something when he added to his statement.

"I mean, throwing up... who the hell invented that?" He mused aloud, before throwing up more.

Aside from the slightly strange comment and random mood swings, he was acting quite normal.

"You know, the last time you turned your back on me to make breakfast you..." I turned around from the two cups of coffee I was making.

"... got harassed by you and giggled at by a maid," I dead-panned, without thinking.

"Ooh, kitty's got claws," He walked over, pretending to claw my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me," I mumbled, walking past him with the two mugs. He grinned,

"Don't tell a crazy man not to touch you, you'll just be tempting him more."

"If your coffee's too bitter just tell me," I ignored his comment.

"If _you're_ being too bitter, should I tell you?" He replied easily.

I remained silent and sat at the small dining table, mixed feelings in me.

"Kitty... I think you're being too bitter, but why? Not enough sugar? Not enough milk? … Zelda? Ikana? Tell me...Kitty," He strode over and poked the back of my head.

"I'm not being 'bitter' at all... I'm just... not used to seeing you..." I tried to think of the right words.

"Being hot and sexy in your apartment? I'm not used to being in here, kitten..." He laughed slightly.

"... Why do you keep calling me that?" I stared at the ground with a little irritation.

"Calling you what?" Dark replied, a teasing grin on his face.

He made himself at home, watching the news with me. I made sure to sit as far away as I could from him.

"Breaking News! Zelda has returned to Clock City with her fiancée!" The news reporter suddenly read out from her papers.

"What?" I heard Dark grumble.

"This morning, at 7:30 AM... Mayor Oni of Castle Town and the police force went to the location where Zelda was being kept and safely managed to get her out... the criminals responsible are currently staying in Castle Town's Jail. But they will soon be transferred to Ikana Asylum, Zelda is said to be perfectly fine aside from some mental shock and light injuries..." The reporter beamed, and expected us to do so.

"I have to face them again," I muttered, but instead of being scared of that thought I was just bored of it. Dark looked at me with a small smirk.

"You don't have to... remember that plan about killing Tingle and being with me forever?" He noted, scooting a bit closer.

I leant against the arm of the seat, trying to make some distance.

"Or, I suppose you could just play hooky like you have today..." He mused.

"What do you mean?" I jumped up from the seat, I knew I had work that day, it was my plan to kick him out before I left.

"Look at the time," He waved a hand at the time on the TV show.

I was half an hour late for work.

"But... the clocks here said..." I gasped.

"Kitty! We've mastered time travel!" He cheered, before laughing mockingly.

"Just kidding, I put all the clocks an hour back," I gaped at him.

"Wh-What... Why?"

"Because... I woke up and you were asleep, so I decided to invent time travel," He replied easily, like he wasn't lying.

He obviously was though.

Unless...

"You don't really believe you've invented time travel, do you?" I asked.

"... You don't really believe I'm insane, do you?" He copied my tone and expression of slight worry.

"I... I really don't know, Dark," My face heated up as he leaned closer.

"Hm, you really aren't like the other therapists... Malon would never let me get this close..." He chuckled, leaning back again.

"So, you've tried getting close to her as well as me then?" My voice quickly replied, in a bitter and jealous tone that surprised myself.

It surprised him as well.

But then he grinned widely.

"Yup... she totally loves me, Malon does... always begging me to kiss her... hug her... she's like you only more forward."

"Do you really expect me to believe you, Dark?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. How long can I stay here?" He asked, his 'curious mode' activated.

At least he wasn't annoying me.

"You shouldn't even be here in the first place," I frowned.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to tell the whole world... oh... or am I?" He seemed to be plotting.

"Don't even think about it, I'm already the worst therapist in the world..." I replied, half-sarcastic. I mentally punched myself after I realised that I had just let out an insecurity.

"You sure are, maybe you should get a new job... you could be a sailor, or a cuccoo catcher or... you could be a jobless idiot like Ganon!" He mocked.

"Oh, so you're not a 'jobless idiot' then?" I asked, and he grinned rather than scowled at my amused tone of voice.

"Jobless? Yes. Idiot? No. Can you even believe Ganon? Last night he put Romani Milk AND Lon-Lon in the same glass... within seconds he thought that my chair was 'the Goddesses-damned princess!' and started to kill it... Haha!" He laughed, and I covered my mouth to stop laughing from escaping. The thought of Ganon attacking a chair made me want to laugh.

"Malon once was really mad at him, so she called him 'Ganon-dork' like Vaati does..." He continued, laughing a bit more. He was trying to break me, wasn't he?

"Oh yeah, and when he killed the princess chair, he yelled to the whole bar that he was victorious and there was nothing they could do about it... I left him to fight for himself there, there was a bar next door with free alcohol so I had to leave him," He shrugged.

"How long have you two known each-other?" I asked, curious.

"Too long, I guess... since he's trying to kill me, like everyone else, " He laughed, but it was humorless.

"Why do they want to...?"

"I stole the last cookie from the cookie jar, now let's go do something instead of sit here and talk about serious stuff," He got up and grabbed my hand.

The rest of the day passed slowly, with me biting my lip at the fact that an escaped criminal patient was lounging about watching a soap opera marathon and eating left-overs from the kitchen.

"Link," He called me by my real name, and I sensed trouble.

"Link, I think I'm pregnant... and you're the father," He commented, before laughing evilly at my blank expression.

"Then have the baby and get out of my house, woman!" The TV replied, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly at the coincidence.

After I regained myself. He grinned at me,

"Don't say it," I face-palmed.

"It's too late," He replied.

"Don't," I mumbled into my hand.

"I never knew you could laugh, kitty," With that, he got up from the couch, took a look outside and grinned.

"Well, I guess I need to leave you alone before you start getting clingy, here you go," He presented me with a small, folded up note and pecked my cheek, I went to yell at him but he walked out and shut the door. I read the note, my face still warm and tingling.

"_Your apartment is nice... I could get used to it~" _

"Don't get used to something you've never going to see again," I muttered to the note, before stuffing it inside my pocket.

**(AN) Development! Kind of. I was really debating on whether or keep the sub-plot of this chapter, it's a little bit cliché... I know, but I really couldn't resist :D Anyway, R&R if you want to.** **Oh, and ****I've proof-read this thing loads of times so hopefully there aren't any mistakes... hopefully. Those of you who pointed the last chapter's mistakes out actually really helped me notice, so thanks XD **


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Irritated

**(AN) Arghh! School! Anyway, sorry about the late Chapter ^_^'' Thanks for all the reviews/constructive criticisms. I've read over this Chapter a few times, so *hopefully* there should be no obvious mistakes (*cough* you're you've *cough*) If there are then oh well. Anyway, enjoy this Chapter! **

(Last Time)

I read the note, my face still warm and tingling.

"_Your apartment is nice... I could get used to it~" _

"Don't get used to something you're never going to see again," I muttered to the note, before stuffing it inside my pocket.

Chapter Fifteen: Irritated With Everything

Malon was on a rampage.

"What do you _mean _you can't find him?" I heard her yell from her office.

"Yes, I know you're looking for the other escaped patients!"

"Why, our institution is _fine _with handling patients!"

"Security is...? Oh! Like your prison keeps them in!"

"Need I remind you of last year? Midna?"

"Yes, that shut you up, didn't it?" I was eavesdropping, I know, but I was curious as to why Malon was so irritated today.

"Yes, I know... Yes... Well, Rauru is back and improving our security... this place is old, need I remind you... re-locate? That would never happen... Oh, there's not enough money given to us... Yes... Okay, fine... Just find them before anybody else gets hurt, okay?" Her voice went fainter, she wasn't yelling any-more.

I noticed the 'improving' as I wandered around after a unsuccessful talk with 'Luigi' who merely rambled about mushrooms and peaches. Malon seemed irritated by this as well.

"Link, Ingo isn't getting any better... are you even trying?" She scolded me.

"Well... that other doctor is helping as well... so..." I frowned.

"I have a meeting with Rauru now, goodbye," She cut me off, massaging her head as she walked off.

Tingle was no better than Ingo.

"Green Fairy... h-hello... koo-limpah... haha..." He sat on his bed and stared at me.

"Hello, Tingle, How are you today?" I asked, biting my lip at his blanked expression.

"... They tried to give Tingle evil white pills... but Tingle didn't like them... so Tingle tried to fly away," Tingle looked sad, or annoyed, that his 'plan' had failed.

"Ah, don't 'fly' off, Tingle... we have enough of that from... others," I shook my head.

"Okay, Green Fairy... if you think I shouldn't. Do you want to buy a map?" He beamed, but it wasn't an improvement from his blank expression.

"No thanks," I shook my head again. We sat in a pause, with him making a buzzing noise.

"Tingle," He looked up from the floor and stopped his strange humming.

"Green Fairy?"

"Well... have you ever seen a fairy?" I asked.

"Of course, koo-limpah! Tingle can see you!" Tingle laughed.

"Tingle... I... I'm not a fairy," I blinked. He laughed more, like I'd just told a joke.

"Don't be so modest! Hm! Tingle would... kill... to be a fairy!" His expression darkened slightly, and I jumped at his change of tone.

"It's... not all good... you don't need to kill..." I lied, trying to change his face into that of a less deadly one.

"Yes, I do, koo-limpah," He quietly replied.

"The... Great Fairy Fountain... Of... Er... The Lost... Woods! Um... They say that killing is bad! And... I've been there so... don't!" I made up on the spot, and slapped myself mentally at how stupid it sounded.

After three years of training psychology, the best I could do to stop a dangerous situation was make up some story about a fairy fountain.

Luckily, Tingle seemed to either notice my desperation or believed my story.

"Oh... Will Green Fairy tell them to send me a present? Like a magical leaf... or a shiny stone..." He grinned, but I noticed a shimmer of sadistic amusement in his eyes.

"Only if you promise not to cause trouble..." I frowned.

"Anything for you, Green Fairy," He smiled, back to his oblivious attitude.

"Thank you, now goodbye, Tingle," I smiled back and walked out.

"Too bad I've already killed someone though, hmm?" I heard, and I spun round to see Tingle staring back in confusion. Did I imagine that?

Malon remained annoyed for the rest of the day, and the next few days. But then, just as I walked in to start on my pile of patient reports...

"Link!" She yelled, hugging my waist.

"Malon? What's wrong?" I blinked, dropping the keys to my office.

"Link! I'm so sorry I snapped at you for hogging the coffee machine yesterday! I'm sorry I ever yelled at you! I'm so glad you're safe!" I noticed a few tears.

"Malon, what happened? I'm fine!" I frowned.

"You... you don't know?" She sniffed. I shook my head.

"Dark... was fount outside your apartment, trying to break in... your room-mate Darunia fount him and managed to take him to the police. I'm so glad nobody was hurt... give Darunia a hug from me," Malon smiled, I felt a odd feeling in my stomach. It was a mixture of confusion, shock and... fear.

"Where's Dark now?" I tried to ask casually, but she noticed my worried expression.

"Oh, he'll be back here soon, in our highest security... Rauru was planning on transferring him to another institution, but we'll think that over if, _when_ we catch the other escaped criminals," She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh," I replied simply.

"Don't you want to call Darunia? It's your break, after all..." Malon smiled, and I nodded and smiled back, picking up my keys and going into my office.

Darunia picked up after a few minutes.

"Brother! I take it somebody told you about earlier?" He sounded cheerful.

"Yeah, Malon did... Are you okay?" I asked.

"Never been better, Brother Link! I've caught an escaped one, visited the Princess and now I'm eating some cake with Nabooru," He let out a content sigh.

"Heya, handsome," Nabooru said in the background, aimed at me judging by her playful, joking tone. I laughed slightly, before voicing my concerns.

"Why would he try and break into the apartment?" I asked, although I had a feeling it had something to do with me.

"Goddesses knows, Link... but at least we have him, after so much searching... Oh, by the way, I'll tell you about Zelda's rescue later," He added, and then we said goodbye and hung up.

So, a few hours later, I had gaped at his story of Zelda's rescue. Nabooru had a fight with Midna, and was hurt quite badly, Ruto went after Sheik and Vaati, and managed to knock them both out and Darunia went after Ganon, where they had a fight outside where Zelda was. Whilst this happened, Oni ran in and saved her. Darunia told how Oni's officers helped 'beat the hell out of Ganon' whilst Oni went in alone. He told of how Oni carried Zelda out, how Majora was nowhere to be seen... and how all the criminals somehow managed to hijack the van they were all being carried in. We both cursed Castle Town's stupid officers for putting them all together in the same vehicle.

Later that night, I lay awake in bed. Which was different since usually I would hit the pillow and fall asleep instantly.

"Why would he even think about coming here?" I mumbled to myself.

"Because I decided to let him in once?"

"Because he wanted to kill me?"

"Because he wanted to kill Darunia?"

I sighed, trying to get some sleep.

**(AN) Drama as always :P And this is a short chapter O_o Anyway, Review if you want ^_^**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: High Security

**(AN) Phew! I've managed to get this chapter up before Christmas! :P Anyway, this chapter isn't as short as the last (I think) and I've tried to cut down on the drama a bit for this chapter XD Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and happy early holidays! ^_^** **PS: I'm going to try and correct some of the mistakes in earlier chapters. **

(Last Time)

Later that night, I lay awake in bed. Which was different since usually I would hit the pillow and fall asleep instantly.

"Why would he even think about coming here?" I mumbled to myself.

"Because I decided to let him in once?"

"Because he wanted to kill me?"

"Because he wanted to kill Darunia?"

I sighed, trying to get some sleep.

Chapter Sixteen: What's so good about high security?

The 'High Security' Cells were exactly what they said they were. High Security. Very High Security.

Guards roamed each corridor, and the doors to this block of the asylum needed an I.D card to open. I took out the note Malon had asked me to deliver and tried to find where Dark was being kept.

"_There should be a man, standing by Dark's Cell... he's in charge of all the patients in that corridor, so give the note to him," _Malon's explanation nagged in my head. I walked down a hallway with cackling and snide patients, some who seemed irritated about being moved from their insecure cells. Rauru had ordered all the 'very dangerous' criminals to be kept in this brand new area, which had (apparently) been refurbished in the past week, when I was still in Castle Town.

I guess Dark qualified as 'very dangerous' since I heard his name and his voice as I walked past a few cells of cackling criminals.

"For the last time, call me by my real name, Shadow!" An irritated person grumbled.

"Y'know, nobody loves a hypocrite!" Dark bit back, laughing.

"Dark, Ghirahim... I won't hesitate to shut your doors completely if you don't stop arguing," The guard grunted, and I walked up to him. He was sitting on a chair, against a wall and reading a magazine on ghosts and the supernatural. The doors of the patient's cells were iron and had small window-like holes which could let you see inside the cell. There were iron sliding shutters which could block most of the sound from the cells and shut off any view inside of the cell. I noticed a pair of black eyes, and a pale face with purple markings around the eyes, staring at me with confusion. Opposite that cell, I saw a familiar face staring as well, with shock.

"... Link?" Dark rubbed at his eyes, like I was just some kind of hallucination.

Did he expect me to be dead or something?

"Here's a note from Doctor Malon..." I ignored Dark and the sudden stares of interest from the seven cells in the small hallway I had entered. The guard took it off me, putting down his magazine and reading it.

"You know him, Shadow?" The pale face commented, I assumed this was 'Ghirahim'.

"No, Debbie, I just read his palm and assumed his name was 'Link'," Dark dryly replied.

Debbie?

"Hmph, I'd rather you call me 'Lord Ghirahim' you worthless shadow, and, you can't read his palm from that distance," That seemed to strike a nerve, since Ghirahim wandered away from his door so his voice was muffled. Dark chuckled, watching the other brood. His expression was his typical smug, amused expression...

"Tell her that is perfectly fine," The guard nudged me and I stopped looking at the amused face nearby. I nodded and went to leave,

"Hey, Link!" Dark stopped me.

"Yes?" I frowned.

"I can't get out of this cell, it's annoying me," Dark commented, his tone even and emotionless.

"I can't really do anything about that," I replied.

"Why would he anyway?" The guard shook his head, going back to his magazine. I walked back feeling, for some reason, empty and wanting to stay in the corridor I had just left.

Malon smiled,

"Security there is amazing, isn't it? I doubt anyone will be escaping now!" She seemed cheerful and upbeat, compared to the other day's grumpy attitude.

"Oh, and not to mention... all the other cells have got new locks... oh, this is so brilliant!" She beamed.

"Uh-huh," I replied, going to do some work, since she was irritating me with her bragging ('I was the one who suggested we do this new security thing' and 'I LOVE the locks I ordered for Rauru!').

I glanced at the clock in my office, and decided to stay a little into the night to catch up on my paperwork.

"This is so boring," I sighed to nobody.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign, Link," Saria opened the door, walking in with a few files in her arms. I had left the door unlocked... again.

"Oh... hey, Saria," I flushed. She giggled and wandered over,

"Are you working over-time?" She asked and I nodded, "Say, Link... have you ever heard of Ghirahim?" She asked.

My thoughts drifted back to the earlier meeting with, as Dark had called him, 'Debbie'.

"I met him earlier," I nodded.

"Okay... it's just... he's going to be my patient from now on and... well, he's quite... a difficult case," Saria frowned.

"Are you worried?" I asked, concerned. Saria shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Oh, no... just a little nervous."

With that, she hurriedly walked out the door and down the hall, dropping a few pieces of paper behind her. Shaking my head, I started to pick up the paper and go after her.

Saria got out her I.D Card, and I noticed she was trying to get into the high security area.

"_This is my chance!_" I thought instantly, before getting confused as to why I wanted to enter a corridor filled with dangerous, insane criminals.

"Saria!" I called out, and she turned around. I passed her the paper she had dropped.

"Oh! I didn't know I'd dropped that... thanks, Link..." Saria smiled.

"What are you doing here, anyway? It's late," I asked curiously.

"Um... I wanted to see how my patient was coping... and maybe ask the guard on night watch if he had any information," Saria explained.

"Okay, do you need help finding them? I think I can remember where Deb... Ghirahim is," I felt stupid for almost using Dark's nick-name for Ghirahim.

"If you don't mind, Link... it'll really help me out, I've only had a really quick look around here, with the princess... and that was before any patients got transferred," Saria nodded.

It was much more of an eerie place at night, but I just ignored the tapping on the doors, the quiet mumblings of the guards and the muffled snoring from the cells. It's not like anything could hurt me.

"... What are you two lurking around at night for?" A guard, a different one from earlier, looked at us suspiciously as we walked down the corridor where Ghirahim was.

"I was just escorting Doctor Saria here... she's new to this place," I explained, ignoring the slightly muffled noise of somebody leaning against their cell door to hear our conversation.

"And, what do you want... Miss Saria?" The guard didn't seem very pleased with our arrival.

"I was just wondering... about my new patient Ghirahim," Saria made no move to dismiss me, so I merely shuffled away a bit.

"Ghirahim... we all wonder about him, not just you..." The guard commented.

"Even I wonder about him!" A female giggled from her cell, which had the small window compartment open. The guard wordlessly strode over and shut it.

That made seven patients in that corridor silenced.

"Have you had any trouble with him?" Saria asked. The guard shrugged,

"I suppose, but he hasn't attempted to escape... just argued with his 'friend' and refused to eat anything we give him, typical patient behaviour on their first day here."

I sighed mentally, the way he said it made Ikana seem like a weird orphanage or something.

"His 'friend'?" Saria seemed confused.

"Dark, he's being kept across from Ghirahim... they were arguing when I first got here," I cut in, and the guard nodded with agreement.

"They seem to get along... at least, better than most patients do here..." Saria made an interested noise, starting to take notes.

Suddenly, she yelped and dropped her pen.

The guard turned around quickly.

There was a knocking noise on Dark's cell door.

"What is it?" The guard sighed as he opened the small window on the cell door.

"'It' is a word used to describe something vaguely," Dark explained, eyeing me and Saria with a blank expression.

"Don't be smart with me, what was the knocking about?" The guard grunted.

"Well, I happened to hear you talk about Lord Debbie the Fabulous... so I thought 'hey, why not contribute' and I got your attention," Dark shrugged.

"Lord Debbie the... what? What do you want to say?" Saria frowned.

"I have the right to remain silent, don't I?" Dark snorted.

"But you just said you wanted to tell us something," I shot him a confused look.

"I said I wanted to contribute to your conversation... I never said anything about talking, geez. I'm not even going to bother now," He crossed his arms in a fake sulk.

"We don't really want to hear your madness, anyway," The guard stated irritably. Saria looked at the guard with a disapproved face.

"Ha! Nobody ever does want to listen to me... nobody except a certain tired-looking therapist who I won't name," He whistled and pointed to me quickly.

As if my brain was against me that night, I yawned.

"It's a way to cure you," I defended, shaking my head to wake myself up.

"Don't fall asleep on the paperwork..." Dark advised, ignoring my comment. Saria coughed in a way that meant 'Link, go away now'.

"Paperwork, thank you for reminding me... I must go and complete some. Goodbye," I stated without any emotion.

"Before you go... how is our fairy-loving victim? You still thinking about killing him, green fairy?" Dark made Saria even more worried-looking.

"I wouldn't kill Mr Tingle... Mr Dark..." I replied simply, leaving quickly to avoid the guard's evil glare and Saria's concerned expression.

**(AN) Yup, I put Ghirahim (*cough* Debbie The Fabulous *cough*) in there. And I have no idea why. O_o I haven't got Skyward Sword (yet) but from what I've seen it looks awesome :D ****By the way, 'Debbie' is what loads of fans started calling Ghirahim before he was named XD (In case you didn't know) I fount it amusing to add that name in somehow. Anyway, R&R if you want. **


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Luck and Fate are

**(AN) Hello~! Sorry about the late-ish update ^_^ But I was kind of confused as to how to approach this chapter so, yeah :P Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)**

(Last Time)

Saria coughed in a way that meant 'Link, go away now'.

"Paperwork, thank you for reminding me... I must go and complete some. Goodbye," I stated without any emotion.

"Before you go... how is our fairy-loving victim? You still thinking about killing him, green fairy?" Dark made Saria even more worried-looking.

"I wouldn't kill Mr Tingle... Mr Dark..." I replied simply, leaving quickly to avoid the guard's evil glare and Saria's concerned expression.

Chapter Seventeen: Luck and Fate are against me...

It had been a few weeks and I'd had no problems with anything. There was no kidnappings, no escaping, no Zelda asking me things, no Rauru hounding after me for some reason... I was pretty glad to be living a normal life (even if I did have lots of paperwork and Ruto wouldn't stop calling me). But, it was too good to last.

On a 'normal' day at work, after lunch, I wanted to file some papers on Tingle in peace, but... that was impossible. As if the Three Goddesses AND the Four Giants wanted to test me, he was in my office. By 'him' I mean Dark.

"Dark? How did you?" He was sitting on my desk, kicking his seat idly and whistling some song. He stopped and looked at me, grinning widely.

"It was all luck, I'll admit... the guard went to sleep, and Debbie betted me twenty rupees I couldn't escape. So, naturally I escaped," He explained with a smug tone, sliding off the desk and walking over to close the door behind me.

"But... it's top security..." I weakly stated.

"Pfft, as I said... it was a lucky escape, the guard was tired so I pretended my door was unlocked, that made getting out easy since he unlocked it for me... thinking he was locking it back up. Then, I remembered that you needed a card to get out of the place, so I had to steal one from the sleeping guard... and I had to get past the awake guards, and then there was Debbie the freaking Fabulous trying to get me caught just to be a jerk... I somehow managed to get past all that, it was no big deal," He waved a hand.

No big deal? He had just somehow managed to escape from the 'escape-proof' part of Ikana! All because of a tired guard who made a dumb mistake!

Ikana Asylum had failed me... again.

"No big deal for me, anyway," He added confidently. I ignored his smugness.

"Why are you here?" I suspiciously looked behind him, for any notes or stolen papers. He was leaning on a pile of my unfinished work, but besides that... nothing, nothing out of the ordinary, anyway.

"Can't I see you?" Dark looked at me 'innocently'.

"... I doubt that's why you're really here. What do you want?" I sighed, walking over to my desk and putting Tingle's patient files under the desk.

"I told you, I wanted to see you," Dark replied casually.

I didn't believe him but I didn't ask any further about why he was with me.

"Dark?" I rose up from the desk, holding a few pieces of paper I fount on the floor, near my chair.

"Yup?" He lazily replied.

"What's this?" I blankly held up the doodles and messages in blue ink.

"I don't know. It's not mine. It must belong to the office fairy," My eye twitched.

It was bad enough putting up with Tingle's obsession of fairies for an hour, without Dark mentioning them.

"The office fairy," I repeated, disbelieving.

"The office fairy," Dark nodded. I stared at him blankly. He stared back with an equally blank expression. I put the papers down, I would have to read them later. Then, I averted my eyes, mumbling protest since he stepped closer to me as if he was about to tackle me. I took a few steps back.

"Why are you always avoiding me?" Dark rolled his eyes, half-amused yet half-irritated. If that was even possible.

"Avoiding?" I looked back at him, confused.

I wasn't _avoiding _him... I was just... keeping a safe distance.

"Tch, don't you notice it? Every time I look at you, you look away... you're acting like a school-girl with a crush!" He claimed.

"I'm notacting like that_. _You keep staring at me, it's natural for me to be creeped out and look away," I defended myself.

"Oh yeah, because every normal person blushes and mumbles weakly at an evil, 'creepy' stalker, don't they?" Dark snorted.

"Blushes... Mumbles Weakly... What?" I glared slightly, I wasn't blushing!

Okay, maybe the lack of air conditioning made the blood get to my face but...

"You took some classes about the brain, right? You know how you're acting and what it means, don't you?" Dark waited for an answer impatiently, he was annoyed. That wasn't a good sign.

But, to answer his question, of course I knew what 'blushing and mumbling' was the cause of. Affection, Embarrassment... Uh, that one word that starts with 'L' and ends with 'E'.

You didn't have to be a psychologist to know _that _one.

But... it didn't make sense to me, why would I act like_ that _around _him_? Why would I around anyone?

It's not like I was a naïve teenager who thought love was the easiest thing to handle.

"I know what it means... but it's got nothing to do with all this," I replied after a few seconds. He laughed, shaking his head before his look became serious... and a little bit unnerving. Probably because Dark with a serious face _is _unnerving.

"For the record, your lame attempts at resisting me were cute, but now... now they just make me even more obsessed with you," His eyes were piercing into mine with what I could guess to be an honest, and longing, look.

That look froze me to the spot.

Because he was serious.

I stayed silent as he stared intently, wondering what I should do. I planned to try and clear my mind, but I needed to get him away from me first before I tried that.

"Dark, you should leave."

"Why? Because you can't face it? Because you're scared? Geez, you're brave, aren't you?" He laughed bitterly.

"No, you didn't understand what I meant. Dark, I think you should leave me alone, for good," I calmly stated, although what he said had bruised my ego.

"There you go: Running away again!" He rolled his eyes. I kept calm.

"Dark... just go... stop talking to me, stop touching me... just stop messing with me," I made sure to keep my tone flat, but I felt myself get annoyed (which I know is what he wanted, without a doubt).

He needed to get away from me, no... _I_ needed to get away from _him_.

I needed to get away... before it was too late.

He didn't get out, expecting my reaction.

Of course... he _would_ want a reaction, wouldn't he?

"I'll tell the asylum you got out, I'll tell them how you've been messing with my head... don't underestimate me," I added. His expression turned into one of amusement.

"Oh? Then, tell me, Kitty... tell me one thing," He took a step closer and I backed off until I hit the wall. I was trapped.

Stupid wall.

"Tell me... why haven't you told them already? Why have you let me mess with you all this time?" He leaned closer.

"Because..." … I had no idea.

"... Because you _like _me messing with you," He concluded, triumphant.

Where did he get his ideas from?

I guess he really was one of the asylum's patients...

...I suddenly felt sick. What was I thinking, letting this happen?

"Dark... no. This isn't right. You don't even know what you're doing...!" I shook my head, pushing him slightly. His expression fell once more.

"For Din's Sake, you _idiot! _Do you think some person is wiring my brain? I'm doing all of this because I _want_ to!_" _He growled, pinning my arms as well as myself against the wall this time.

Stupid wall.

"And don't try to kick me," He warned, already moving his legs against mine.

Near the door. Against the grey-coloured wall.

The stupid wall.

"Hm? You seem terrified that I've got you pinned... you're struggling and you seem terrified," He dead-panned, I wasn't moving. I wasn't terrified either, really.

But I could move, I could struggle.

Or, I could have a awkward conversation with him...

I chose the latter since I didn't want to be hit against the wall.

Stupid wall.

"I can't really struggle, not without breaking my bones..." I lied.

"Tch, you're not a seven year old girl... are you?"

"No... but..."

"Oh, I get it, don't worry... you're secretly enjoying this," He smirked.

Secretly? Enjoying?

WHAT?

"I take it back! I can struggle!" I then started to try and escape, not really caring about any wall-related injuries or broken bones.

Crack!

He hit my head against the wall with a lot of force. Dark didn't seem affected by this, nor did he sound shocked or guilty.

"Hm, since you're gonna get concussion now, I might as well..." I started to feel dizzy. The last thing I remembered was a forceful feeling on my lips, and my body being pressed against the wall, before I felt myself slip into a deep sleep.

Stupid Wall.

**(AN) ... That was pretty evil of me to leave you hanging, I'll admit XD. ****Anyway, R&R if you wish. I also apologize for the dramatic ****cliff-hanger :P **


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Great Escape

**(AN) Sorry for keeping you all waiting! TT^TT Anyway, thanks to you guys who reviewed. Hope you all enjoy this late (but longer than usual) chapter! ^_^''**

(Last Time)

I started to feel dizzy. The last thing I remembered was a forceful feeling on my lips, and my body being pressed against the wall, before I felt myself slip into a deep sleep.

Stupid Wall.

Chapter Eighteen: The Great Escape

I woke up with paper on my face. Paper notes.

Din... damn... it...

I ripped off the pile of notes, which had love hearts and various messages on them.

I glanced at them curiously,

'Here Lies Link', 'Sleeping Beauty', 'I am dead!' and 'I have a cute sleepy face' were the few ones I managed to read...

… before I pushed them far, far away from me.

I didn't want to move, my head was hurting really badly.

And, I was too tired to move anyway.

"Dark? Where are you?" I looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.

Silence.

"Dark? Are you hiding?" I grumbled.

Silence.

"Are you even here?"

Silence.

"Hm, what kind of person annoys someone, knocks them out and leaves?" I leant back, against the wall that had knocked me out.

What did he do_ after_ I was knocked out?

I paled, trying not to think about it.

"It's such a beautiful morning~!" Dark sung, springing up from under my desk with his arms stretched.

What... the...?

It was such a dumb sight, but I couldn't help but laugh for a few seconds, mainly at his expression. His arms dropped down to his sides and he spun around, to face me behind the desk.

My head throbbed more, as I continued to fight my snickers.

He stared at me, with a big grin plastered on his face, just as I composed myself.

"You were..." He started.

"Don't say it," I replied quickly, averting my eyes from him.

"You were laughing, Kitty..." He ignored me, walking over and crouching down to my level.

"You looked pretty funny, I'll admit," I replied, facing him with a look that told him not to come any closer.

"Heh, you've gone soft. A few weeks ago, you would have denied laughing to the end of the world and back..." He noted, looking at my face with a knowing smirk.

"Uh..." I shrugged awkwardly, it was too early to think of a reply to that.

"Can you move?" He asked curiously.

"Probably... why?" I returned his curious gaze.

"I'm hungry," He announced, as if on que, my stomach grumbled too.

I don't think I'd eaten anything since yesterday morning...

He opened the door and looked down the corridor after a few silent minutes. I stood up and stretched my legs, walking away from the wall, just in case.

"Here's the plan, Kitty. We sneak out of here, go back to Clock City... find some teenagers eating junk food, mug them and then eat their food. It's flawless!" He grinned.

What was he talking about? There was a million flaws with that plan!

"Dark, leaving here's impossible... we're in the middle of nowhere. Also, I'm not mugging someone when I have enough money myself to get stuff. Uh...that's if I was actually going to help you escape, which I'm not," I bit my lip, face-palming mentally at myself.

"Okay, so I'll just stay in here forever... and eat your important documents instead," Dark laughed slightly, nodding and pretending to give up his offer. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give up easy. A little too obvious, actually. He looked like he was expecting a massive debate to break out.

"No... you can go back to your cell, you get given food there," I replied knowingly. I felt that I was actually winning the argument and he'd go back to where he belonged.

"Haha, I doubt they'd give me anything after escaping... also, Malon will want to know where I've been. That'll go down well, won't it? 'Oh, I've been having a sleepover with Link, it was fun, we had a pillow fight!' You'd lose your precious job, as well, not to mention... the food they serve is crap," He countered easily, counting each point on his hand, my plan to convince him to go back to his cell crumbled.

"So, I guess you have no other choice but to bust me out, right?" He gazed at me with a triumphant look.  
I scratched my head, every option I had meant losing something.

If I helped him escape, and got caught, I'd lose my job and (more importantly) Malon's trust.

If I left him in here, I'd lose all my work at his hands.

And: If I turned him in, I'd lose my job for not doing that sooner.

"I know a fast way to the City; I'll make sure you won't die, Kitty..." He grabbed my hand.

"Wait... Did you mean to make that rhyme then?" I noticed.

"I guess I'm a poet, and I don't even know it," He replied with a grin.

"Uh, right..." I shook my head at his amused face.

"Anyway, are you with me? Will you help me get me out of here?" He asked casually, like it didn't mean anything. Well, maybe not to him... but to me, that question was like choosing between drinking poison or running off a cliff.

I thought for a few moments, before reaching an answer I wasn't completely sure about.

"No, I can't," I shook my head again, firmly.

"Yes, you can," Dark replied.

"No, I really can't," I replied. He walked over to some paper on my desk, picking it up and sighing dramatically.

"Looks like this is my breakfast then... I suppose I'll be trapped in here, forever... with you..." He leant against the door.

I stared.

"Can't you just escape on your own, without me?" I asked with a sigh.

"Oh! So, you DO want me to escape?" Dark beamed.

"No, but I don't want you staying in here and eating all my paper... it's bad enough that you wasted all that paper," I looked at the pile of notes on the floor.

"Waste? Are you calling my artwork a waste? You... are heartless!" Dark gasped, pointing at me dramatically.

I stared at his accusing finger blankly, before watching him throw the paper in his other hand behind his shoulder, he grinned at my reaction and stopped pointing at me.

"I totally hate you now, by the way, heartless-face," He added.

"If that's the case, you won't have a problem with leaving here alone, will you?" I couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

"Well, you wouldn't have a problem with that, and maybe I won't... but the doors will, you need a little swipe card, right? You have one," He shrugged.

Somehow, I had a feeling he was going to need me for _something_ in his little escape plan.

"You stole a card, didn't you?" I remembered. He took out the card and snapped it in two.

"Oops, now I _need _you to come with me," He smirked.

"But, I don't... you said... you hate... Okay, fine. Fine, I'll help you out... but when we get to the city, I'm going straight back here, and I'll probably just pretend I never saw you... the police will find you, anyway... and..." I was cut off as he grinned and grabbed my wrist, starting to pull me out of the door.

"Aw, you really do love me," He had a mocking tone like always, and he was joking, I think.

After a 'you won't regret this, Kitty, I swear!' we were sneaking around the usually deserted corridors of the massive asylum, looking for Dark's 'backup exit'. The one he used to escape last time (a gaping hole in the wall) had been sealed up.

At least there was some improvement, but the place was so big that I wasn't surprised about another escape route.

"At least nobody's seen us yet, in the corridors and on the cameras..." I mumbled to myself, reassuring myself that it'd all be okay.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Footsteps.

"Shit!" Dark cursed quietly, and dragged me back up the corridor.

"Huh?" I heard the owner of the footsteps say, and they got closer. Dark pushed me forward, hiding behind a corner.

"Oh! You're that new kid, hey!" It was a lady, who was probably somebody's secretary since she was wearing a formal business-like outfit.

"Well, not exactly 'new' but, uh, yeah... pleased to meet you," I shook her hands, trying to remain calm and innocent-looking.

"Were you the one running around here? I keep hearing footsteps and whispering... it's strange, actually," She laughed nervously, looking behind her.

"Um... yeah... I was... getting some paper... and then I... was on the phone to my friend... so, yeah... sorry for scaring you," I invented.

"Oh, it's fine! Well, I need to go now, if you'd just..." I blocked her path.

"Excuse..." I stepped to the side as she did.

"... Me?" I shook my head and refused to let her through.

"Uh... I've just been up this corridor and... there's a... big, ugly Keese... and it kept trying to get me, but I... I got away before I died," I heard a half-contained laugh from Dark.

"Oh, my! I'll tell Mr. Rauru about that!" She gasped, scurrying off down the way she came from.

Once she was gone, Dark laughed loudly and we continued the stressful escape deeper into the building, to the older parts.

I looked down.

"You're kidding me," I dead panned.

"Oh, c'mon! I survived it last time! You can jump down there jut fine!" Dark scoffed.

We were standing in what looked like the most ancient part of the Asylum, a brick building (which stood alone from the corridors, in the middle of a overgrown clearing) with a large, deep hole.

It looked like no normal person had been in the small building for years...

He dragged me through seventeen corridors, made me sneak past ten people, made me swipe my dumb card three times and kick down a rusty iron door to the old areas of the asylum... to jump down some evil-looking hole?

"Could you tell me where we are, first?" I looked around at the ivy-torn, broken down and unstable-looking room.

Some of the roof was missing, and the place had a weird musty smell.

"This place? No idea... it's old though, and a pain in the ass to get to," Dark shrugged.

"That's an understatement... getting to the old part of this place is hard enough..." I mumbled, walking around the room and eyeing the dusty piles of wood and bricks. There were so many weird ghost stories about the older parts of the institution... many of which I'd heard from Malon on my first day here.

"They say, that some guy dug a tunnel out here... and died..." Dark snuck up on me, grabbing my shoulder suddenly. Instead of screaming in terror like he wanted, I remained indifferent.

"Tch, I thought you'd be crying and running around panicking like a little kid..." Dark pouted.

"You thought wrong, and anyway... I take it that's the tunnel in your ghost story?" I eyed the hole.

"Yup! There's no support and it's pretty deep, and unstable, and old... so if it caves in, we're dead!" Dark cheerfully explained.

"Right. And you're absolutely sure it's safe?" I replied bluntly, not even slightly believing that it was safe to go down.

"Oh, whatever... I'll go down first, ya big wuss..." Dark rolled his eyes.

What if... he died?  
"Wait. I'll go down first," I replied quickly.

"Good point, ladies first," Dark nodded.

I glared and he merely laughed.

Staring down at the darkness ahead, I jumped, well... more like took a step and fell down.

I fell, not so gracefully, with a thump.

"Oh no! It's caving in because you're so fat!" I heard Dark cry.

"That's surprising, because I don't see any rocks falling!" I called back up.

"Rock!" He mock-gasped, and something fell on me.

Something that was laughing.

"I swear, if we cave in and die... I'll hate you..." I face-palmed over his cackling.

"That's highly unlikely, you'll be dead if we cave in and die, and, you love me too much. So, you can't hate me," Dark replied. I didn't know where he was in the lack of light, but he'd crawled off me.

"Oh, and you might want to hold my hand... this place is pretty creepy, what with all the ghosts and the turns... and... the fairies," His voice turned into a whisper.

"I'm really not scared, and I can see you okay... I think..." I rubbed my eyes in the darkness.

"Pfft, yeah... and I'm Tingle's Great Uncle..." He grabbed my hand and started to lead the way.

"How do you know where you're going?" I asked after a few seconds.

"I've kind of memorised the route. One day, I broke out of my cell like always and just snuck around... and came across this hole... took me almost a day to find a way out, but I did. After that, I just remember which way to go," He explained.

"Uh... okay?" I wondered, how much did the asylum actually spend on security?  
Not much, I supposed, to leave a gaping escape exit uncovered.

Unless, they didn't even know that the hole existed...

"Oh, by the way: If you utter anything to do with this place to your dearest superiors, I won't hesitate to schedule an appointment with Mr. Wall for you," Dark commented.

"I don't think I'll even get to see them again at this rate, yet alone whine about security to them," I muttered, as the air in the tunnel started to thin out and the walls became more suffocating and tight.

Five minutes later, and Dark stopped and made me walk into him.

"Phew... what a hike, eh?" He turned around, his breath hitting my almost air-starved lips.

"Uh... why are we not walking?" I started to feel like the walls were closing in slightly.

"Because, we've reached a dead-end, duh..." Dark replied.

My eyes widened with panic, what possessed me to take directions and trust a completely insane...

Wait. There was dim light above us, and a way out.

"There's the exit, right?" I asked, looking up.

"Up there? What are you talking about? There's nothing but cheese up there..." Dark laughed dismissively.

"Dark, this is the only way out, isn't it?" I asked.

"If you like cheese, it is," Dark nodded. I rolled my eyes, trying to grab the rocky walls and climb up. A piece of the wall crumbled and made me fall back down slightly, Dark nudged me with his foot and I got up. I tried again, and again, and again. And every time, I fell and got nudged in the side by his foot.

"Are you trying to cause a cave-in?" Dark laughed. I wiped the mud on my white jacket.

"No, I'm trying to get up," I replied, looking up again.

"It's impossible, we're going to die," Dark replied dramatically.

"No, we're not," I managed to clamber half-way up the wall, and grip onto the damp tile above me, before losing my grip and falling back down.

"Haha, your legs were like windmills then," Dark snickered.

"You're not helping," I gasped, out of breath, but tried again.

I half-pulled myself onto the floor above.

Just... a little... more...

"_Yes!_" I cheered mentally, but then stopped celebrating because of the stench of the area.

"You dropped your shoe," A battered-up green sneaker flew out of the hole.

He followed me up in a more experienced manner, without losing his shoes or having 'windmill' legs.

"Welcome to the sewage system... where everything stinks, including yourself," Dark brushed himself off, not bothered about the smell. I peered at the sewage that was flowing past us.

I regretted the past hour's 'adventure'.

"I bet you're sad," Dark commented.

"Huh?" I looked at him, and he looked serious. That never meant anything good.

"There's no cheese here, really," He started walking away from the out-of-place hole and down the miles of stone slabs and sewage that surrounded us.

At least we weren't _in_ the sewage.

I followed him, I just wanted to get away from the damp tunnels and go somewhere I actually knew. Somewhere that didn't stink like dead fish and dirty water.

"Where are you going after this?" I stared at his back.

"Food," He replied simply.

"Right," I tried to look for an exit in front of him, but all I could see was a large stretch of concrete walls.

It looked like we'd be walking for a while...

… Navi once told me that I didn't use the word 'no' enough, especially to people's requests, I agreed with her for once.

But, maybe helping Dark_ go_ away would make him _stay_ away...

"By the way, can you lend me twenty rupees?" He turned around, trying to look innocent and needing.

A few grudging seconds later he was a little bit richer.

What does 'no' mean, anyway?

**(AN) I've had writer's block these past few days/weeks but, as you can see, I've got my plot bunny back. ****Maybe next time I won't take years to update (-.-) but, thanks for waiting patiently. R&R if that suits you~ (lol, I'm a poet like Dark)** **PS: I've proof-read this chapter 50 times... ****and I'm 95% sure there's no grammar/spelling mistakes. But, if you find any, feel free to tell me ^_^. **


	20. Chapter 19: Sewage, Secrets and Streets

**(AN) Wow... how long have I been gone for? Three weeks? O_O Anyway, I'm sorry for taking forever with updating. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! :)**

(Last Time)

It looked like we'd be walking for a while...

… Navi once told me that I didn't use the word 'no' enough, especially to people's requests, I agreed with her for once.

But, maybe helping Dark_ go_ away would make him _stay_ away...

"By the way, can you lend me twenty rupees?" He turned around, trying to look innocent and needing.

A few grudging seconds later, he was a little bit richer.

What does 'no' mean, anyway?

Chapter Nineteen: Sewage, Secrets and Streets

I fell onto the floor tiredly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you dead?" He asked curiously, without any signs of worry.

"Yes," I mumbled, my arm covering my mouth slightly.

"That sucks, looks like I'm gonna have to push you into the sewage..." He stepped closer.

"Don't even think about it," I mumbled, trying to move my legs. They had gone numb from walking for so long.

"Hm, I think I'll join you for a rest..." I managed to sit up before he 'joined' me.

"This isn't exactly the best place to do that," I noted, referring to the grimy floor around us and the waste close by.

"You chose it," Dark replied simply, but walked away from me to lean against the wall. His legs were probably as numb as mine.

"How long until we reach the city?" I asked, my voice echoing slightly.

"Two or three hours... it'll be night time by then..." He quietly yawned in response.

"Isn't it morning now?" I guessed, it had been just sun-rise when we first entered the sewage system. Three hours of walking later, and I had forgotten what fresh air tasted like.

"Yeah, but I'm going to sleep..." Dark announced, moving so he was sitting against the wall.

"Uh... okay..." I mumbled, staggering over to the wall. This amused him more than usual.

"Was it too lonely without me?" He asked with a teasing voice.

"No... I just don't want to sit there any more..." I shot a look at my previous sitting area, and I was glad to be as far away from the smell as possible.

"Aw, I get it. Kitty wants to take a nap with me..." He started hugging me, and I made a noise of disagreement, trying to get out of his grip (like always).

"Stop trying to suffocate me!" I protested, pulling him off (losing my muddy white coat in the process) and shuffling away. Dark didn't seem bothered by this, instead studying the annoying coat Rauru made me wear for work.

"Hmm... let's see... wallet... useless crap... keys... notes from me... more useless crap... useless coat..." Dark started throwing stuffed papers lazily, before scrunching up the coat and throwing it into the waste.

"Woo! I got it in!" He cheered.

"Hey!" I cried, but it was too late, the coat was gone.

"Mm?" He looked up from rummaging through my wallet.

"Rauru's gonna kill me! And... my stuff... and..." I faltered, hitting my head against the wall and looking away from him.

"I didn't throw_ everything_ away," Dark stated, laughing slightly like it was a game.

"I appreciate it," I dead-panned, he snuck over and dropped the key to my apartment next to me. Then, he sat next to me... again.

"If you move, I'll kill you..." His head fell onto my shoulder and he sat too close for comfort. But, he was always invading my personal space, so I wasn't experiencing anything new.

"This isn't going to be very comfortable," I warned, remembering how Ruto used to do the same and get neck ache all day. He stared back with an immature grin.

"Pfft, that's what she said..." Dark sniggered, "Oh, and I'm glad you care for me so much..." He added, laughing.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about myself," I weakly replied.

"I don't care, you're warm," Dark replied, his tone childish. I didn't give him the joy of replying to what he said, he would have just used it against me.

"When are we going to get up again?" I asked, but he had closed his eyes and was either sleeping or ignoring me.

After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly and trying to make him wake up 'accidentally' (by hitting him on the head with my shoe, poking him, budging him and other unsuccessful methods), I started to feel drowsy myself. The place was smothering, and it was making me feel sleepy. My head was still resting against the wall, and it wasn't exactly the best pillow in the land, but somehow... I managed to slowly fall asleep. I guess it beat sitting there for hours with the source of my troubles leaning against me with that innocent sleeping look.

_Water was all around me._

"_Get out of here before you drown!" Someone yelled. _

_That wasn't helpful... Where else could I go? _

"_Swim! Swim!" The voice got desperate. I followed their advice, swimming towards nothing in particular. The tide started to get more angry, and waves were building up. Crap. _

"_Over there! A rock! Swim over there!" I saw the rock, which just seemed to appear randomly, swimming over to and managing to grab onto it before a large wave hit and my vision dissolved into sea foam and water. _

I woke up quickly, gasping for air as I kept clinging onto something warm. Something warm that was awake, breathing and had an annoying expression.

"I just _knew_ you were a cuddly person," Red eyes stared at me evilly, he was probably doing an inner-victory dance since he had a new thing to annoy me about. Great.

"Uh..." I replied. Somehow, I had managed to turn around and hold onto his shoulders desperately, with my head buried into his neck. I unconsciously breathed in the smell of him. He smelt like the asylum did, musty and old... but there was some sweet scent that I couldn't quite identify.

I realised what I was doing and stopped.

_'Stop smelling him, it's creepy...' _My mind nagged to me.

"Um... uh... sorry!" I quickly said after a few moments, and he laughed. I crept away from him, making some much-needed space between us.

"Aw, don't do that, you're warm," He complained, even more amused.

"We need to get back to the city, don't we?" I stood up, stretching my legs. I felt like I had more energy than before I went to sleep, which was good. That was probably the only good thing I had at that moment, but it was enough to keep going.

"Fine, fine... heartless-face," He resorted back to his new nickname for me, and I rolled my eyes as we started walking again.

Dark walked into a wall after not looking where he was going, and I fought a laugh as he turned around dazedly.

"I swear... that wasn't there last time..." He turned around a corner and I followed. Then, we reached a fork in the 'road'.

There was a passage on the right, a passage on the left and a gap of sewage separating us from the two directions.

"... Crap," Dark looked at both options like he had never seen them before.

"You know which way to go, don't you?" I asked, resisting the urge to jump into the sewage that flowed down the left passage.

"Hm? Me? Yes! Sure I do! Do you think I'm stupid like you? It's... the left passage, obviously! C'mon!" He laughed confidently, easily jumping across the gap which lead to the left passageway. I followed, wondering if there was a massive monster at the end of the tunnel.

'_There probably is,'_ I thought with a shrug.

It had been fifteen minutes, and there was no sewage monsters.

'_No monsters... yet.' _I noted.

"Why do you keep staring at the magical rainbow river?" Dark dead-panned, noticing my quick glances at the sewage near us.

"No reason," I replied quickly.

"Right. So you're just admiring the city's waste?"

"Pretty much," I shrugged.

"Stay away from me, crazy... I don't want to catch your illness," He stuck up his nose, putting on an accent that reminded me of a rich, old person.

"You can't catch stuff like that," I replied, shrugging. I took a quick look at the sewage again. Just in case.

"Wow, smart-ass over here... you're as bad as Midna when she practically ate that plant encyclopedia," Dark sniggered.

"Midna did _what_?" I stared at him, trying to imagine Midna eating a book and failing.

"Okay, okay... so she didn't _eat_ it, but she read it way too much. She was quoting that damned thing for a whole month... and _then_ she had to get that job at the gardens, as well as that creepy test lab and..." He rambled, and I didn't have a clue about what he was saying. It must have been something secret, though, as he paled and stopped talking. He actually looked slightly nervous about something. Weird.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... nothing... just some stuff... about Midna... before a certain something happened to her... details, who needs 'em?" He laughed, though he sounded like he had a knife pointed at him.

"Something happened to Midna? What?" I let my curiosity kick in.

"Something, that's what. Something bad, or good, it depends on how you look at it. But, you can find out yourself... I'm not telling," He grinned, knowing that his lack of information would annoy me more. It _did_ annoy me more.

I had more questions than answers.

"When do you ever tell me anything?" I spoke, after a few seconds of silence.

"Don't be like that, heartless-face... the reason Midna and the others want to kill me is because I sold off information about them, I don't wanna piss them off more by doing it again. But, I guess they deserve it, since they tried to sell _me_ out... with crappy information... to the princess... who beat them up..." He seemed to be remembering something funny since he smirked evilly.

"Is that _really _why they want to kill you? Honestly?" I asked. He looked me in the eye with a emotionless expression, I broke eye contact automatically. That look he gave me was _weird_.

"Of course not: I'm lying, they really hate me because I stole the last slice of cake," He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was expecting something more... I don't know... evil. Like, you killed someone they knew... or you stole from them... or you betrayed them..." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. You're right, I did all that stuff too... numerous times. It's complicated," There was a quiet laugh from him, and our 'serious' talk had ended.

"I know it is," I muttered as I saw a metal ladder and a dead end approaching.

We pushed open a metal cover and clambered onto the street above us.

"Finally," I sighed in relief at the fresh air and dim lights from the buildings around us. It was night time, and there was nobody around.

"Hm, we should leave this thing open so cars will get stuck," Dark cackled, walking onto the concrete at the side of the road.

"That's not happening," I pushed the metal cover back over the gaping hole.

"Heh, look at you... the saviour of the morning traffic..." He called, taunting slightly.

Nabooru taught me that the best response to a taunt was a middle finger in their direction, but, I resisted.

"I wouldn't stand there daydreaming... you're on a road, remember?" I snapped back to reality at the sound of his laugh.

"Uh... right..." I wandered over, feeling dizzy. Dark looked around, humming. I wondered what to do next. I'd just let a criminal loose in the city. I couldn't exactly leave him.

"Damn, why did I do this?" I suddenly mumbled out loud, realising the consequences of letting _Dark _out of the asylum.

"Do what?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Nothing. Anyway, now you're here... what are you going to do?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"It depends, what are _you_ going to do?" He battered his eyelashes at me, his tone high-pitched. I think my ears bled a little.

"I'm... not sure," I admitted.

"Well, I suppose we both could..." He paused, studying my reaction.

I stared back motionlessly, still feeling like an idiot.

"... run around and cause trouble! That's pretty fun, right?" He smiled 'innocently'.

"I think I'll pass," I mumbled, something bad was going to happen. I could just feel it.

But, for some reason, I still felt that helping Dark was worth it.

**(AN) The drama llama is back :O R&R if you want. Next chapter _should_ be up soon**, **if not... then I seriously need to stop slacking off -facepalm-. **


	21. Chapter 20: Trouble around every corner

**(AN) Finally uploaded this chapter! :S I've been off school, but been swamped with studying and homework. I've managed to proof-read this a few times though, so there might not be any dumb mistakes. Haha. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, really made me more motivated to keep going with this fic so thank you. Enjoy this chapter!**

(Last Time)

He paused, studying my reaction.

I stared back motionlessly, still feeling like an idiot.

"... run around and cause trouble! That's pretty fun, right?" He smiled 'innocently'.

"I think I'll pass," I mumbled, something bad was going to happen. I could just feel it.

But, for some reason, I still felt that helping Dark was worth it.

Chapter Twenty: Trouble around every corner

The music was too loud, the people dancing looked creepy and the alcohol tasted awful. Dark had dragged me into some illegal bar.

We were definitely in the 'shady' side of the city, the streets which the police never went near. There were way too many thugs for them to handle, at least, that was their excuse. It was probably the bad-tasting alcohol that kept them away.

"You put that knife away! I'll kick you out if you don't!" Dark didn't seem bothered about the scene, which was taking place right next to the battered-up table I was sitting at with him. A guy was waving around a knife, pointing it at another guy, and the owner of the bar had stomped over. I remembered what Dark had told me before we stepped into one of the worst bars in the world:

"_This place is completely normal, and nobody has ever died in here, so lighten up!" _

I didn't believe him at all, but I was way too tired to find somewhere else to go.

"I'm leavin' anyway!" The knife-man yelled over the music, striding past us.

"Yeah! You can just run away, you coward!" The other man laughed loudly. He wasn't heard, so a fight didn't break out near us. Suddenly, I realised I was sitting on my own because a certain someone felt like getting a drink.

"I hope he doesn't get anything too strong," I muttered to myself, really not wanting to deal with him being drunk.

Ten minutes later and my eye twitched, there went my hard-earned money...

"This stuff tastes like crap," He commented, pushing the glass of alcohol away from him.

"Why are we even here?" I resisted the urge to slam my head on the table.

"I need alcohol, it'll take the hunger away," He stated calmly, picking up the glass and taking a drink. His expression changed into a disgusted one.

"Ugh. This tastes awful!" Was his complaint, but he made no move to waste it.

"Why are you drinking it, then?" I sighed.

"Because it's either this or nothing at all. I'd rather be chugging down some cheap alcohol than sit here starving," Leaning back in his seat, he stared at the drink with a disapproving look.

"If you can drink it, I bet it isn't that bad..." I pointed out.

"Try it, you won't want another sip, I guarantee ya!" He moved forward and put the glass in front of me.

I grabbed the glass and proved him wrong

"Goddesses, you must have been born without taste buds!" Was his comment as I drunk the 'crap' alcohol with ease. I gave him back the glass, which was empty.

"Thief," He taunted slightly, "I bet you're drunk now, ha!" He added with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, it took a lot more than half a glass to get _me _drunk.

"I'm not drunk at all," I stated.

"I was joking. There's not a mob of women surrounding you whilst you fall asleep. That's what happens when _you're_ drunk," He yawned, leaning back in his seat again. Right, he saw me at that party in Castle Town.

"Don't remind me about Zelda's failed wedding," I groaned, that's where everything seemed to go wrong. If I could go back in time, I'd punch Oni in the face and prevent the whole thing from happening...

"I've just realised something!" He looked genuinely surprised, a grin spread on his face.

"If it has anything to do with Castle Town, I'm not listening," I shook my head.

"Nope, it's nothing to do with that!" He looked like he was trying not to cackle loudly.

"Then, what?"

"When you had a drink just now... we had an indirect kiss!" A few heads turned at his gleeful and annoying laugh.

I half-collapsed onto the table and buried my face in my arms, my ears burning. Did he _have_ to yell something like that in front of a bunch of weird-looking strangers?

The people around us either smirked or glared, before going back to their own business... there was no mocking or cackling, so it was a better reaction than what I expected. I peeked up from my hiding place, and he was still amused.

"Heh, you look funny when you do that," He commented. I didn't answer, because I saw a familiar figure wandering around. They were looking for someone, and they were heading right towards the area we were in.

"Vaati," I managed to say, staring at the figure. Dark turned around in his seat, to look past the heads of a few people sitting at tables.

"Really? I thought that was just a very ugly lady..." He sarcastically replied, after following my line of vision to see for himself.

"If he sees you, there's going to be trouble," I reminded him, not really wanting to deal with trouble: I was too hungry.

"Aw, you care about me, then?" He nudged my foot and laughed slightly.

"I just don't want to be caught up in drama again," I shrugged, moving my feet away from him.

"Very well, my prince.. we must flee this castle immediately before the evil wizard sees us and begins his monologue that lasts one thousand years!" More looks were shot our way as Dark stood up and pointed to the ceiling 'heroically'. I didn't have a clue what to say, so I followed him out in silence.

Just before I walked through the exit, I turned and saw 'the evil wizard' rub his eyes and look in our direction, too far away to see us properly.

I quickly walked out of sight. That was _too _close.

We walked past a lot of dramatic scenes. Three women (who were practically in their underwear) were battering their eyelashes at us, two laughing kids were running away from an angry man, a woman was screaming at her boyfriend whilst trying to kill him with her shoes, and homeless people walked past us every so often. Almost everyone we walked past looked half-starved and really poor.

I wondered... did regular people know about the poor side of the city?

"No! Please don't hurt me!" I heard a woman pleading. My gut reaction was to find out where that was coming from.

"Ugh," Dark groaned as I ran after the sound, down a dark alleyway that went behind the buildings. I should have known from experience that alleyways, especially when dark and narrow, weren't the best places to go at night. But, the moment I heard someone getting hurt, any rational thinking was gone.

Dark didn't look happy when we reached the source of the voice.

"You said you'd pay up by the end of this month... well, you haven't!" A deep voice grumbled, and it belonged to a man who was just about to punch a woman, the woman who was pleading for her life. She had dark red hair and wore a simple dress, I knew she was an innocent person just by looking at her.

"Please...!" She cried as he grabbed her throat. Then, they both noticed we were standing and watching.

"Scram, this isn't your business!" The man glared at us. We didn't 'scram' which made him annoyed.

"Do you want a fight, brat?" The man towered over me slightly, after throwing the woman to the floor. Dark yawned, pushing past him, stepping over the woman's body and leaning against a wall.

That was a lot of help. Not.

"Just ignore me, this isn't my problem," He smiled cheerfully. The woman managed to get up slightly, still in pain. Then, the man started throwing aimless hits at me in hope that he'd hurt me. He didn't even bruise me!

Two minutes into the 'fight', I saw a brick and picked it up.

Since there wasn't much to lose, I threw the brick at him.

"You... bastard..." The man fell unconscious.

I stared at him with a blank look, a brick? Seriously? That's all it took to knock him out? I walked past the man, feeling a bit bored from the event.

"Are you okay?" I asked the woman, who was staring at me with some shock.

"Y-Yes, thank you..." She nodded slowly. I helped her stand up. Dark crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at us.

He looked almost... jealous.

"It's okay," I smiled at her, letting go of her hands, she smiled shakily back.

"I'm Anju, what's your name?" She asked kindly. Dark interrupted, walking over from his place against the wall.

"Can we go now? This is just a boring waste of time... " He complained. I told her my name anyway, which made Dark grit his teeth even more.

"Oh, Link, is it? Well, you have my thanks. You saved my life," She smiled, anxious.

"It's no problem, really," I reassured her, knowing she would try to give me something useless as a thank-you gift.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, go away," Dark grunted, starting to look through the pockets of the unconscious man.

"You don't need to," I shook my head.

"Oh, okay... I suppose... But, I really am thankful that you saved me, thank you and... goodbye," She smiled at me, before walking down the alleyway and out of sight. Dark scoffed, repeating what she said in a sarcastic voice.

He kicked his victim.

"Nothing but a few knives and rupees," He grumbled, the items he mentioned now in his possession.

I didn't trust him with a sharp object. He pulled off the boots and jacket the man was wearing and wore them. I couldn't really see him properly in the dim light of the stars and the full moon, but I had a feeling they looked weird with the asylum's dull coloured uniform.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you gonna run off and make out with your girlfriend?" He turned around, mocking me like always.

"I can't leave without you," I shrugged.

A second later, I paled at how cheesy that sounded. I didn't mean for it to sound like _that_, what I meant was that I couldn't leave him alone to cause trouble!

"You're not acting like you feel that towards me, running off to save damsels in distress..." He turned around, sounding like some little kid in a sulk.

"She would have died, I was just sparing one life. But, let's just get out of here," I shrugged, looking in the direction of the unconscious man. He nodded after a few seconds of thinking over something and I followed him out of the labyrinth of alleyways.

He lead us back onto the main street and we were back to walking around and going nowhere.

"It's morning," I noted, the sun was starting to rise.

"Yup, and what a night it has been... escaping, sewers, bars... heroic deeds which I almost vomited at..." He laughed, back to his normal self. I was about to ask what he was planning on doing once the city woke up, but our conversation had been cut dead.

"So, that's where you've been," A voice behind us sternly said. I turned around quickly.

Aw, _crap_.

**(AN) Dun, Dun, Dunn. I'm completely evil for using a cliff-hanger, I swear... -facepalms at myself- Anyway, R&R: I really appreciate it (I read all of them, I promise). ****Also, this chapter's been a bit smaller than I expected, weird... maybe I'll write a longer chapter for next time, that's if Wind Waker doesn't distract me from life ****yet again -.-''. **


	22. Chapter 21: She's Back

**(AN) Arghhhhhhh! I. Am. So. SORRY! ****-flails arms and cries- I'll try and explain myself: basically, I got into a massive writer's slump and sat in a corner going 'what do I do?' and I just crawled back to this fic yesterday. During my slump, I've been playing some Skyward Sword (which I got last week, and it's AWESOME) and Spirit Tracks. But, uh, anyway... life story over... here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
**

(Last Time)

He lead us back onto the main street and we were back to walking around and going nowhere.

"It's morning," I noted, the sun was starting to rise.

"Yup, and what a night it has been... escaping, sewers, bars... heroic deeds which I almost vomited at..." He laughed, back to his normal self. I was about to ask what he was planning on doing once the city woke up, but our conversation had been cut dead.

"So, that's where you've been," A voice behind us sternly said. I turned around quickly.

Aw, _crap_.

Chapter Twenty-One: She's back

Dark laughed, looking a little nervous.

If he looked nervous, then that meant things were really, really bad.

"What have you done to him?" Her tone was sharp, and her gaze was on Dark.

"Hm?" Dark feigned innocence.

A gloved hand pointed in my direction.

"Him, what have you done with him?" She repeated patiently.

Dark looked at me, as if I had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Blondie! Where did you come from?" He gasped dramatically.

"The sewers, like you just said," I gave a small glance at the woman, she had her arms crossed.

"Sewers? Where did you hear that?" Dark shot her a confused look.

I resisted the urge to tell him that the innocent face wasn't working.

"You were boasting about it, whilst walking down the street... or have you forgotten that?" Dark paused to think at the question.

"It appears that you have gone mad, my dear princess. I don't recall saying _anything_, I was just walking down the street!" He shook his head, dismissing her with a laugh.

"You can't fool me, _Shadow_, this whole act you're putting on is obviously fake," She replied bluntly.

"I could say the same: you're not as brave as you look, are you? You're putting on an act of your own," His tone was low, and he wore a knowing smirk on his face.

"Your mind-games will not work on me, now... what have you done with..." She went to repeat that question, again, but he interrupted.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She frowned and then fixed a concerned glance on me, before speaking kindly.

"Link... has anything happened to you, can you remember anything?"

I remained quiet, not knowing what to say. This was it, my whole life was going to be ruined. I had to tell her the whole truth, then lose everyone I cared for since they wouldn't be able to trust me. I felt guilt fall upon me, and opened my mouth to speak, when...

"Blondie isn't very good with words," Dark slapped a hand over my mouth.

"You're the one who suggested asking him! Let him speak!" She ordered.

"Why? I can speak for him, can't I?" Dark looked back, smiling falsely.

She considered this for a moment, but he wasn't waiting for her agreement and started talking.

"Your little boyfriend is under a very complex mind-control... thing..." He patted my head like I was a dog, removing his hand from my mouth.

I stared at him with confusion, before understanding his actions: he was helping me, by making it look he had completely forced me to do everything. I still felt guilty.

"And, why do you want to control this person's mind so much?" Zelda looked like she didn't believe him. I couldn't blame her, it was a complete lie.

"That, is a secret," He laughed, poking her nose.

I almost laughed at her irritated expression.

"Is he lying?" She asked me, biting her lip.

I remained quiet, looking away.

"Link, I thought you were stronger than this..."

Great, now she thought I was a complete wimp.

"Tch, stop it, you're making him feel bad," Dark scoffed, shaking his head and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I stared at the floor, if I was under 'mind-control' I guess I couldn't push away. But, I wanted to. Really.

"Get away from him," Zelda readied a fighting stance.

Was she seriously going to fight him? Why?

Dark laughed, but followed her command.

"Are you going to fight to win your lover back?" He mocked.

"I'm fighting to keep an innocent person away from someone like _you_!" She ran forward, and he pushed me out of the way. Then, they started fighting.

Zelda fought better than what I imagined she would.

"So, princess... I see that you've worked on your lousy defence," Dark noted, as she blocked his fist. She pushed him backwards easily, and he almost fell over. He caught his balance, avoiding a kick.

"Y'know, for a princess... you don't wear dresses often, do you?" Dark made light conversation, laughing as she hit him. He grabbed her arms, and pulled her around in a clumsy, mocking dance.

"Not very graceful, either..." He noted, as he let go of her and made her stumble. She made an annoyed sound, taking a small moment to glance at me. I was watching silently, out of the way. She seemed content with this.

"Oh? Glad your beloved is safe?" He asked, smirking. He was going to make me fight her, wasn't he?  
"Leave him out of this."

"I don't think I will... Hey! You! Come and beat up this dumb lady!" He practically sung, looking cheerful at my reluctant expression.

If I did attack, then Zelda would think that I really was under mind control. Then... I wouldn't lose trust with anyone.

But, I'd still be lying to them, and I'd look ridiculously weak.

That was the price of keeping trust with those close to me, and I decided that looking weak wasn't _too_ bad.

I took a few small steps forward. Zelda looked horrified at this.

"Not so brave now, are you?" Dark triumphantly grinned at her reaction. I stopped walking.

"Don't be shy, just punch her in the face!" He walked over, grabbing my arm and leading me closer. I glanced at my arms, a few bruises were forming, probably because Dark kept grabbing them.

After a few silent moments, with him still holding my arm, he huffed.

"Look! Like this!" He went to punch Zelda, who grabbed his fist and pulled his arm. I heard a loud crack and winced.

"Ugh... bitch... I was just teaching your crappy boyfriend how to defend himself!" Dark complained, moving his arm and wincing.

"Okay, you don't punch someone like that... but... aw, damn it," He turned to me, but then noticed that a strip of cloth had bound his wrists together. Zelda finished the complicated knot and moved away from him.

I wondered, why didn't she just do that in the first place?

"That's just bad, even for you... tying up someone in _pain_," Dark pouted, trying to set himself free.

"I'll let you go, all you have to do is tell me how to reverse the mind control progress," Zelda offered.

"Pfft! I don't need you! Link, help me out!" He ordered, looking at me.

I slowly walked closer and started pulling at the make-shift handcuffs, I wasn't really trying.

"You can't simply untie one of those knots," She explained, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was glad she couldn't see my face, since I was frowning. I didn't understand how she could be nice to me, even though I was acting against her.

I stopped pulling at the cloth.

"Fine! I'll get someone to cut this thing up!" Dark went to run, but Zelda stopped him.

"Who would want to help you?" Her tone was cold and he had no answer.

I felt almost sorry for him, because she was right... who _would _want to help him?

We fell into an uncomfortable silence once more. But, it was broken when Dark spoke.

"Out of curiosity, is he going to be in trouble?" He glanced at me, talking to Zelda. Zelda looked surprised, but shook her head.

"Fine, how... disappointing. I'll tell you how to fix him," He accepted.

Almost instantly, he told me to 'close my eyes and clear my mind' like he was some magician.

"What are you doing?" Zelda half-yelled, and I felt his breath on my lips.

I stayed silent, panicking mentally.

What _was_ he doing?

"Relax, this is part of the process!" Dark replied, like he knew what he was doing.

I opened my eyes slightly, and saw red ones staring back.

'_His eyes_... _They actually look... nice._'

Stupid thoughts.

I shook my head, pushing him away. Zelda looked relieved.

"See? He's back to normal now," He laughed, but I could hear something else in his voice, something which sounded slightly insulted.

"I'll let you go," Zelda gritted her teeth, and then swiftly pulled out a dagger and set him free.

"How sweet of you," He commented blankly, before looking at me.

"I'm gonna unleash some terror, see you soon," He cheerfully walked down the street, and when he turned around a corner, I had a feeling that someone was waiting for him.

The loud crashes and yells (which sounded like Sheik) gave me a very good feeling that someone was waiting for him, to take him back to Ikana.

"Sheik can handle him," Zelda commented.

"Sheik is...?"

"On my side, tonight," She explained, without having to hear my question.

She stood silent and just before we started to walk, Sheik appeared with a few bruises, coughing loudly.

"Sheik!" She ran over.

"Princess," Sheik replied, I joined them.

"Did he get away?" Zelda sighed, and Sheik nodded.

"He just pushed past me and skipped down the road, I apologise," Sheik sighed, irritated with the loss.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide a smile that was appearing.

Dark skipping down the road during a serious situation... how predictable!

I coughed, the amusement fading away. I shouldn't have found that funny.

"I will contact the sages, wherever he is, we'll find him," Sheik reassured her after a few seconds, and walked out of our earshot to 'contact the sages'.

"Come, you must want to go home," She tiredly smiled at me.

I nodded, emotionless.

In a weird way... I actually didn't want to go home.

**(AN) Yep! I totally caught you out with the voice! :D (I wanted to stick Vaati in there, really, but I just thought Zelda worked better for the basic plot I have). In all honesty, I kind of feel that the mini fight-scene was lame... I need some practice D: Oh, well. **  
**R&R, if you want to... and like always, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. All those who have stuck with this fic deserve a medal. Or a cookie.**

**Heck, take both XD  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Finally!

**(AN) I've made this chapter a little longer than usual, to make up for my lateness. Sorry, guys! (Also, I've re-read this thing fifty times... if there's errors, I need to train my eyes better, I swear). **

**Enjoy, folks! **

(Last Time)

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide a smile that was appearing.

Dark skipping down the road during a serious situation... how predictable!

I coughed, the amusement fading away. I shouldn't have found that funny.

"I will contact the sages, wherever he is, we'll find him," Sheik reassured her, and walked out of our earshot to 'contact the sages'.

"Come, you must want to go home," She tiredly smiled at me.

I nodded, emotionless.

In a weird way... I actually didn't want to go home.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Finally!

Zelda told me to stay hidden, which was pretty ironic coming from _her_, she always ran head-first into trouble. I fought down the urge to remind her that I wasn't some dumb kid and I could easily look after myself, more or less. But, I ended up staying quiet until she was out of sight. The moment I got home, I acted as if nothing had ever happened; choosing to just lie on the couch and watch TV (whilst stuffing my face). Darunia was out, helping Sheik and Zelda, so that meant I was alone. If I wasn't left alone in the first place, maybe everything would have turned out differently... and I wouldn't have gotten bored as fast.

Staring at the ceiling, I let out a sigh, there wasn't anything decent on TV. There wasn't anything to do. Accepting this fact, my thoughts decided to drift off to Dark and the whole episode we went through.

"What if he really has brainwashed me?" I grumbled to nobody as I took a glance at the front door from across the room, and then I quickly looked away from it. A stupid part of my brain was trying to make me sneak out, to go looking for him. I gritted my teeth together at the thought of it, dismissing that idea as stupid. Mainly because it _was_ stupid.

_'I'm acting like a lovestruck teenager,_' I thought to myself, wondering if someone up there found it funny to mess with me.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I took a look at the window nearby.

'_Great, now I'm imagining that Dark's knocking on my window... he's not out there... I'm just going through post-traumatic stress disorder. If he really is out there, I should just ignore him anyway,' _I shook my head.

Tap. Tap.

The curtain was covering the window, and it was bugging me. I knew it wasn't him, if he showed up again he'd be taken away, and I'm pretty sure that even _he_ knew that. Still, that didn't stop me from getting up and hesitantly moving the curtains away.

It was an owl, and it stared at me with a stupid look on it's face. I hate owls.

"Hoo!" It must have realised I clearly didn't like it, and flew off. That made my day a little better, until I noticed that the owl had left the skeleton of some small animal right on the window ledge. It looked like a... rabbit.

_'Thanks, Nayru... you have yet again sent one of your feathered angels of wisdom to give me something completely useless and waste my time...' _I sarcastically mused as I carefully brushed the remains away. I felt sorry for it, but I really didn't want some dead thing on the window ledge. I can't believe people actually like owls, they're plain evil in my opinion.

After that weird and useless owl attack, the minutes dragged by, and the earlier thought of looking for Dark was coming back no matter how much I ignored it.

'_Where would he hide, anyway? He said something about unleashing terror... what does he mean by that?' _I ran a hand though my hair.

"I need some fresh air," I finally mumbled, getting up.

And being an adult, and not some kid, I saw no harm in going outside. It's not like I was going to run off in search of adventure, anyway, I was just going to walk down the street, talk to 'that girl at the store' (I can't even remember her name) and then go back. I wasn't going to go against Zelda, I didn't even want to. But, then I got distracted.

"Oh, I swear... something terrible happened earlier!" The shopkeeper in the store started one of her rants. She was a gossip, and all I had to do was mention someone who lived nearby and she'd probably be able to give me their life story.

"What happened?" I asked. She leaned across the counter, acting as if the room was full of people and she was telling me a secret.

"There was this loud commotion, and then someone was breaking into the old clothes store by my house! That place's been abandoned for years, who'd want to go in there? I didn't bother reporting it to the police, though, they're too scared to do anything these days," She pouted.

"Did you see who did it?" I asked curiously, even though I already had a good guess.

"No... I just saw a board move slightly and I didn't dare have a proper look... Wait! What if it was a ghost?" Her eyes widened after considering something.

"Link! I live near a haunted clothes store!" She had a priceless expression, but she looked pretty serious. I put a hand over my mouth, looking like I was thinking, when really I was trying not to laugh at her.

"Uh, I guess everything will be okay as long as you don't disturb it... that is... if it is a ghost... what street are we talking about, anyway?" I managed to ask casually.

"You just turn right at the end of this road, and then left when you reach a fountain... could you check it out for me and report back, please?" She smiled sweetly, hungry for more information. I had a feeling that the next person she met would be told a long ghost story.

"Sure," I finally shrugged, seeing no harm in walking past some building.

'_Maybe, I'll see... no, don't think about that,_' My mind scolded itself mid-sentence as I walked, vaguely hearing a faint 'thank you!' from the shopkeeper before shutting the door behind me.

It took a few minutes until I stopped walking and started coming back to my senses, I had just reached the fountain on my mini-quest. Which was to look for a mental patient/criminal who made my life difficult, with the excuse that I was checking out a haunted clothes store for a girl. Seriously, that just sounded weird.

"Move it, kid!" Someone pushed past, then curiously turned around to look at me. It was a woman, with tanned skin and bright red hair. She looked like Nabooru, only she wore red and looked a little more cruel.

"Oh, hang on... you've got blonde hair... hm, why don't you check out that building down there? There's not much, but who knows? Maybe you'll find something you're looking for..." With a small nod towards the street the shopkeeper told me about, she winked and carried on with her journey. From there on, my stupid curiosity kicked in and I went to check out the area. Besides, the shopkeeper wanted more details, so I was helping _her_ by walking down that street and stopping at the abandoned clothes store. I wasn't really helping myself, not at all.

I could understand why someone would think a ghost lived in that building. The doors and windows were barricaded with wooden boards on both the outside and the inside, and it stood out compared to the neater-looking houses next to it. Then again, the whole street felt like it was old and abandoned. I tried pulling at one of the boards, but they were tightly secured. It took me a few minutes, but then I noticed a small gap between the building and a house, which had a single loose board over the glass-less window. That was the only entrance, and the only exit. Shrugging off any last doubts, I managed to squeeze through the window and fall into an old room.

Besides a few cobwebs and coat hangers lying on the floor, the room was empty of anything. The walls were cracked and dusty, and the floor was rotting away, showing the rock underneath it. It also had that weird musty smell. I stood up and brushed myself off, seeing a small doorway across the room. The sound of voices could be heard.

"It'd be nice to be there... the dunes... the whistling of the wind... the old fortress..." There was a female talking, and she sounded like she was daydreaming.

"How could anyone want to be in that ruined, ancient place? Our ancestors were tormented by that land, Lina, have you forgotten? No... we're safer, more prosperous here..." A more sharper voice snapped in response.

"Prosperous? We live hidden away, stealing from common people just to stay alive! How is that prosperous?" 'Lina' argued, and I heard someone slam their hands on some surface.

"It's better than poverty in the desert. We live in a modern time, not your fairytale land of sandstorms and buried treasure... You need to grow up, for the sake of your own life. If you keep walking with your head in the sky, someone's gonna run up to you and take advantage!" The other held a more worrying tone, but still sounded irritated.

"Can both of you just shut up? Neither of you have even _seen_ a desert, yet alone the one your precious ancestors took you away from..." I recognised that voice, it was Dark, with his bored tone.

"Ganondorf took you there, to the Great Desert, didn't he?" Lina asked, hesitantly.

"Yup, and I'm never going back... I hate deserts," He replied, seeming to remember something bad.

"Oh? Was it too bright for your porcelain skin?" The other girl in the room slyly asked. The short silence that fell answered that question.

"Hm? Fell asleep for a moment there. Hey, would you look at the time! I must leave you two... delightful... women, I've got a city to harass," Dark happily said, avoiding the subject. The sound of two chairs scraping against a wooden floor entered my ears, and he let out a noise of protest.

"Ganondorf told us to forbid you from leaving, you have too many enemies out there... and he cannot afford to lose you," The playful note in the other's voice was gone, replaced with formality.

"How sweet, the old man really does love me... eh, who am I trying to kid, he's probably just scared about me coming back as a ghost and haunting him for all eternity," Dark laughed at his own joke.

"Dark! Don't try to leave! You'll get hurt!" Lina replied, sounding worried, and he ignored her as he walked into the room I was standing in. I got a glimpse of Lina and the other girl, as well.

They stood, frozen with shock. Lina had long red hair, and wore the same clothes as the other woman, who had her hair tied up and looked a little older. They looked similar, like they were sisters. They also reminded me of Nabooru, so did the person I met outside. I wondered if they were all related. I focused on the figure standing in between them. Dark blinked, then rubbed his eyes. The way he did that, it looked sort of... cute.

"Hey...!" The older woman reached out to stop him from walking over, but he shrugged her off and stood in front of me with confusion. He looked at me for a few seconds, trying to figure out if I was really standing there. I didn't blame him for being surprised, I was probably one of the last people he expected to see. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other two standing by with suspicion. Then, his fingers lightly brushed through my hair, and he looked like he'd witnessed the impossible.

"Do you have to act so shocked?" I finally mumbled, moving his hand away. He nodded slowly. I turned to look at the other two people in the room, since they weren't giving me such a weird expression.

"Well, whoever you are, kid... you must be something, being able to silence the endless babble that comes out of his mouth," The older female finally stated, pretending to bow with a laugh. Lina bit her lip at me, looking ready to attack me with something in case I acted threatening.

We were all silent, until he finally spoke.

"It's been barely a day... and you just had to see me, huh?" I looked back to his face, seeing his triumphant grin. Well, it wasn't even the truth, I didn't _have_ to see him. I didn't even _want_ to see him. Much.

Okay, so maybe I missed him a little.

"I was justaboutto go running off towards your place with my stealth mode switched on, I guess we simply can't live apart," He practically sung, pulling me into a tight embrace. I froze, not having a clue on how to react to the sudden hug.

"And, who's this?" Dark made an annoyed grunt at the woman, reluctantly pushing me away. Lina stood by her, blushing and giggling.

"Sula! Isn't it obvious? It's Shadow's secret crus..." Lina replied, only to be cut off by Dark clearing his throat loudly.

"Just an acquaintance of mine."

"Oh, an _acquaintance_? Is this the same person you were mumbling about earlier?" 'Sula' gave him an evil grin, and he paled.

"For the last damn time! I wasn't mumbling about anyone, you _imagined_ it," I could see a really faint flush appearing on his cheeks, and he looked a little annoyed.

"_You're so cute, Kitty... I want to marry you, Kitty... never leave me, Kitty...!" _Lina giggled at how Sula was dramatically posing with every sentence. I was roughly pushed away.

"Kitty? Why, in Din's name, would I call anyone _that_?" Dark snorted, crossing his arms defensively and acting like I wasn't standing next to him.

"Because you love them?" Lina managed to say, before laughing at his reaction.

"Love? Ha! You read too many trashy romance novels! Love's just pathetic!" He waved a hand, stepping away from me to playfully pat Lina's head.

"Your friend looks a little upset, you've probably broken his poor little heart... aw, come here, my little wounded angel... let me soothe the pain..." Sula strode over and draped her arms around me, just like how Nabooru used to. I didn't get any chance to react, since she was pushed off me.

"I need to talk with my 'buddy', go away," With those brief words, the two women exchanged sly grins before walking out of the room.

He stared at me blankly, before talking.

"I'm in such a bad mood..." He grunted, looking irritated at that fact.

"Really? That's... not good," I awkwardly replied.

"What're you doing here, anyway? You've never acted this desperate to see me in the past..." Despite his sudden 'bad mood' he gave me a faint grin.

"I dunno, I just started thinking about you, and... uh, I guess I just felt like seeing you again, or something," I mumbled, shrugging slightly and looking away from him.

'_That was cheesy,_' My thoughts dead-panned. I expected a loud laugh and for him to joke about my words, instead he took my chin is his hand and made me look back at him.

"How unusually sweet... usually, you're running away from me," He pointed out.

"I know... but, I have to..." I explained, looking down at the floor. His hand moved to my cheek.

"I just want to know one thing," His eyes were fixed on me, I could feel it.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Do you push me away because you_ want_ to... or simply because you _have_ to?" He asked, and I looked up with some understanding as to what he meant.

But I didn't know the right answer.

"... I have to... I know that much," I slowly replied, letting my first thoughts free without thinking about my words. I didn't meet his eyes, but I had a good feeling that he had a serious expression as he pulled me closer (which was almost instantly, after I answered his question).

"You don't get it, do you? Those rules Malon recited to you on your first day at Ikana... those rules are made to be broken," He grinned.

"I've already broken half of them, thanks to you," I let out, before he pressed his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes, forgetting about every little problem for those precious few seconds. It may not have been the first time I'd ever been kissed, but it felt like it. He pulled away reluctantly, the need for air interrupting that moment.

"You didn't punch me... or run away crying... I think we've made some progress, hm?" He teased lightly.

"Progress... with what?" I was in a daze.

"Getting you to fall hopelessly in love with me, duh," He smirked, half-serious.

"Um, that might never happen, but... if you don't mind me asking... why choose me?" I asked, still having no clue why he decided to mess with me.

"At first, I just thought you looked hot... then, well, then I met you, and there's just something about you that I like," He laughed, speaking really quietly. He probably didn't want to be heard by the girls in the other room.

"Oh... uh... okay," I was running out of words to say.

"What do you see in me?" He asked, whispering the question into my ear.

"I... don't know..." I shook my head, not really knowing anything. He merely chuckled and snuggled into my chest.

It was at least two hours before he finally let me go back to my normal life, and he insisted on making it more difficult to leave. I was about to climb out of the window, when he pulled me back in and kissed me yet again.

When he let go, and made some excuse for me to stay, I tore myself away and went to leave again.

He yelled something about how I could get mugged, and pulled me back in.

I almost managed to escape, then he grabbed my ankle and begged me not to go in a whiny voice (laughing when I kicked him off).

After loads of other attempts from him, I managed to get out, and I peered through the broken window to say goodbye. He sat on the floor casually, waving like he hadn't just been trying to get me to stay.

"I'll wait here until you come back," He told me, giving me a look that told me he was obviously lying.

"That'll get uncomfortable after a while," I laughed slightly.

"Ah, just get outta here before I change my mind about setting you free," He stuck out his tongue.

"Seeya, then," I had to drag myself away from the window and away from him, touching my mouth slightly. The thought dawned on me, I'd more or less completely given in to him. Now, I had to lie to my friends even more.

**(AN) THE SLASH, IT BEGINS. I hope I haven't been too darn cheesy, and I REALLY hope I haven't changed anything for the worse, but... meh. R&R, if you want to~**

**And, like always, sorry about my late update. My latest excuse is that I'm busy screaming like a sissy at Arbiter's Grounds on Twilight Princess, and dealing with the creepy moon children on Majora's Mask, and trying to convict Dahlia Hawthorne on Phoenix Wright... sorry, I'm rambling. Thank you, to all you people who wait for me to update! :)**


	24. Important Author's Note about this fic!

Author's Note

I've re-read this fic, and, uh... I think I may re-do it. The plot's been bugging me for ages now, so... anyone who's following this story will have to bear with me :/

If I DO start the fic fresh (which looks like what I will do), I'll post it as a new story... just wanted to give you guy's the heads-up on that one lol

I really am sorry for not updating for so long... D:

I'll appreciate it if you send me your thoughts on my new idea, as long as you don't kill me ^_^''

Once again, thanks to all of you who've followed this fic, and put up with me XD


End file.
